Mi enfermedad eres tú
by chocolana
Summary: NEW CAP!Horo sueña con su amigo muerto, y este la de un buen consejo ¿Ren carga a Horo? Pilika recuerda algo que no le dira a su hermano ¿Que Horo sale a comprar?
1. Desde lo más profundo de mi ser

chocolana: ESTA BIEN! ESTA ES LA ULTIMA MALDITA VEZ QUE SUBO EL FIC CAGON ESTE! Y SI ME LO BORRAN LO SUBIRE EN OTRO LADO! PORQUE YA ME ABURRI DE SUBIRLO! 

horo: este... tranquila...

chocolana: ESTOY TRANQUILA! ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO EL QUINTO CAPITULO CUANDO ME LO BORRARON! HASTA LE TENGO FINAL! Y ME LO BORRAN!

horo: este...

chocolana: NO ES JUSTO! EXIJO A MI ABOGADO!

estrella: llega de la cocina pasa algo

chocolana: NO! digo, no misha-nisha

horo: O.u

ren: EMPIECE!

.- bla, bla ,bla parlamentos

.- bla, bla, bla- mientras... la persona o lo que hace

* * *

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ Mi enfermedad eres tú ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

¥§§§¥ Desde lo más profundo de mi ser ¥§§§¥

Allí estaba yo, solo, sin nadie en ese hermoso paisaje, recordando a ese ser tan especial para mi. Con solo ver el cielo recordé la paz que él me da al mirarme, ... esos ojos tan profundos como la noche y tan serenos como el mar, suave como la brisa, y sobre todo... sobre todo hermoso, como todo su ser.

Si tan solo... si tan solo... él estuviera aquí, a mi lado, sería tan feliz, lo único que quisiera es que estuviera aquí, a mi lado, quisiera abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que yo lo amo...

No! ...de seguro después se aleja para siempre de mi lado, y no quisiera tener que perderlo... no quisiera tener que perder a la persona que más amo en este mundo...

... ja!... De seguro que él debe estar, por ahí, vagando con sus amigos, bueno..., también son mis amigos. Somos los mejores amigos..., pero... desde que me empezaron todas estas sensaciones no puedo estar cerca de él, me pongo rojo, nervioso, y hasta tartamudeo. Por eso ya no salgo con el grupo cuando esta él, uh... si solo existiera un remedio para liberarme y olvidar todo lo que siento... pero se que no hay cura para mi enfermedad, la enfermedad que él me provocó, desde los más profundo de mi ser, aunque siempre he sido una persona sana me he enfermado, de una enfermedad crónica llamada AMOR.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que tuve que volver a casa, otra vez tener que verlo a él, aunque sólo espero no tener que encontrarlo en la puerta de entrada, porque ahí si que no puedo esquivarlo y tendría que verlo a la cara, lo cual provocaría un efecto de sonrojo y vergüenza en mí.

Me paré de una buena vez, y me encaminé hacia la casa. Miré atentamente para todos lados, para no tener que encontrármelo, todo iba bien, ya había entrado a la casa, estaba subiendo las escaleras, me dirigía a mi pieza cuando escuché una voz...

.- por qué entras tan a escondidas?

Me di media vuelta y lo vi, estaba parado, justo detrás de mí.

.- eh... eh ... yo... este... / eh... yo...

.- qué, acaso no puedes hablar nada coherente?

No podía contestar, ya estaba muy rojo y me mataba el nerviosismo, no podía articular ni una sola respuesta coherente, NI UNA SOLA, ahora solo esperaba un milagro, lo que fuera, y el milagro ocurrió

.- hay que ir a comer nn ... oh... interrumpí algo I.I?

Le di gracias a Dios porque ella llegó justo a tiempo, uf!... podía estar en paz

.- no, nada... bajamos al tiro tamao.

No... y ahora que me dirá, y yo ya pensaba que me había salvado de esta

.- q... qué?... qué?

.- ya me estás aburriendo con todo ésto, tu estúpido aturdimiento, y tu estúpido esquive

Auch!... éso fue un golpe bajo, así que no sé como, pero llegué, lo miré y le dije

.- no te esquivo ni nada por el estilo, me escuchaste, así que mejor lárgate... pero primero! a comer nn

.- tú y tu estómago

.- deja a mi estómago!

.- cuándo aprenderás hoto hoto?

.- CUANDO TE ALIZE Y TE CORTES EL PELO!

.- O BAKAAAAAAAA! ÉSO NO PASARÁ NUNCA!

Y dicho ésto, él bajo las escaleras y me dejó, ahí, parado, sin nada más. Pero bueno, como era la hora de cenar, bajé las escaleras, fui al comedor, me arrodillé en mi lugar... La cena estaba de por cierto demasiado tranquila, demasiado para mi gusto, iba a comenzar a hablar cuando se escuchó el timbre, entonces Tamao fue a abrir la puerta, y como ya era costumbre, giré para ver quien era, pero no vi a nadie, y no sé porque tuve la genial idea de mirar hacia arriba, al techo... fue ahí cuando vi, a ... un ser bastante pequeño, bastante lindo de por cierto, entonces sonreí, pero al hacerlo no sabía que él me estaría observando.

.- Oye hoto hoto, para qué miras hacia el techo? acaso ves a alguien?

Su pregunta fue directa, y sin decir que también me miraba directamente, pero para mi suerte hablé fluidamente, y sin decir que no me sonrojé!

.- eh?... no... nada, solo... estaba pensando nnU

.- de veras, entonces por qué sonríes tanto mientras que admiras tu "hermoso" techo?

Me carga que sea tan presumido, y todo eso, ... y además, como le iba a decir que estaba viendo a una criaturita pequeña, un espíritu, no creo que haya sido ya que los demás también se habrían dado cuenta de su presencia, pero entonces qué era, un hada, un ángel verdadero, no cuma como el de los soldados X, todas estas hipótesis me parecían aceptables... mmm...

.- HOTO HOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

.- eh? qué te pasa señoriíto?

.- Me vas a contestar baka?

.- I.I qué cosa?

.- u.uU no tiene sentido hablar con un bodoque como tú

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! AHORA SI VOY A EXPLOTAR!

.- YA ME ARTASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

.- UY! que miedo!

.- VAMOS A LUCHAR!

.- POR MÍ ESTÁ BIEN!

Así nosotros dos fuimos, como ya era costumbre, a pelear en el jardín. Cuando peleó siempre aprovechó de desquitarme por no poder decirle TODO lo que siento por él, que es mi existir, que es mi esperanza, que lo es todo para mí, y que daría todo por él... y bla, bla ,bla, las porquerías de siempre

.- creo que estoy empezando a pensar como mi hermana - . -U

.- qué dices hoto hoto?

.- que T-E V-O-Y A H-A-C-E-R P-A-P-I-LL-AAAAAA!

.- uy! sí, cómo no, y yo soy el rey de roma!

.- MEJOR COMIENZA A LUCHAR!

.- ESTÁ BIEN!

Pasamos mucho rato peleando, yo diría que por lo menos unas ... dos horas, pero, para mi desgracia él siempre me ganaba, pero está ves fue por poco, cada vez le cuesta más ganarme, y eso me pone muy contento, pero como él ES ÉL! comienza a decir que es el mejor, y bla, bla, bla, y otras tonteras de ese estilo.

.- JA! TE GANÉ! COMO QUE YO TE HICE PAPILLA, NO TE PARECE HOTO HOTO?

.- ya cállate, está vez fue por poco, a la próxima te ganaré! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

.- uy! sí, como si te fuera tan fácil vencer a EL GRAN REN TAO!

Entonces apareció yoh con su típica risita de drogadito nn

.- jijijijiji qué tal si entran a la casa, ya se está haciendo de noche

.- Bueno, ...

Entonces él se iba con yoh

.- oye hoto hoto, te vas a quedar a afuera o vas a venir con nosotros?

.- no..., saldré a caminar un rato, creo se sería bueno

.- jijijiji bueno horo, que lo pases bien, camina harto y acuérdate de que no debes hablar con desconocidos, ni subir a autos de desconocidos, ni aceptar regalo de extraños, ni volver tarde a casa, ya que te puede suceder un accidente.

.- sí mami, me portaré bien

.- que bueno ... espera un momento... desde cuando soy tu mami O.O?

.- ay... yoh, cuándo aterrizarás en la tierra?

Claro, él tenía que ser, - . -UU quÉ hice para enamorarme de alguien tan PESADO, PRESUMIDO, EGOCENTRICO, ALTANERO como él..., pero..., quizás es éso lo que me encanta de su ser.

.- jijijijiji... yo, sí no estoy en la tierra, dónde estoy ?

.- Bueno... ADIOS!

Y me fui de la casa de yoh, hoy fue un día totalmente extraño y pesado, - . -U primero, intento que él no me vea; segundo, él me ve y me insulta; tercero, veo a ese ser extraño en el techo; cuarto, no sé que contestarle cuando me pregunta a qué rayos miraba, pero este día tuvo algo bueno, que él se preocupó por lo que estaba haciendo, - me siento muy contento por ello, ay! sí hasta me miraba a mis ojitos de borrego TT/u/TT...

Pero la pregunta del millón, es..., a dónde voy, al parque que voy normalmente está cerrado, bueno... quizás tengo una oportunidad de entrar aunque si me pillan me pueden tomar preso - . -U Pero vale la pena si lo que quiero es meditar sobre toda esta situación, es ese lugar donde puedo pensar y aclarar mis pensamientos claramente, y si sigo hablando conmigo mismo y alguien se entera de seguro me llevan al psiquiatra ..U

Ya llegué a la reja, y me fijo que esta el portero del turno de noche y para mi mala suerte ese tipo me tiene mala

.- Qué se le ofrece?

.- Puedo entrar al parque?

.- Señor, estas horas no son para visitar el parque, lo sabía?

.- si sé, lo que pasa es que siempre vengo a este parque

.- BUENO SEÑOR! ÉSO SERÁ DE DÍA MAS NO DE NOCHE, Y SÍ LO VEO RONDANDO EL PARQUE TENGA POR SEGURO QUE LLAMO A LOS PACOS!

.- bueno, bueno, bueno, me voy, pero tranquilícese

Bodoque mal educado! cómo se atreve a decirme en esa forma tan grosera, pero me voy para que ese bodoque no joda más con que me debo ir. Ya estoy bastante lejos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que me pueda escuchar y le grité

.- VIEJOOOOOOOOOOO! TÓMATE UN TRANQUILIZANTEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Y me voy corriendo, pero yo no iba a dejar las cosas, oh no, yo entraría al parque de una o otra forma, sino era por la puerta principal sería por la reja, Y así lo hice, me salte la reja, caminé, y me fui a mi ya típico lugar. Era el cerro más alto, con un árbol cerca de la orilla del barranco. Me senté apoyándome en el árbol, desde ahí se podía ver claramente todo el parque, por eso me gustaba ese lugar, porque se veía todo y te da una tranquilidad extrema. Y sin darme cuenta después de tanto meditar, poco a poco me empecé a quedar dormido, cuando de repente siento que alguien me para bruscamente, y es ahí cuando me fijo que es el guardia del parque, me lleva arrastrando hasta el portón, luego me ata a una silla y llama a los pacos diciendo que un vago se había metido al parque y que para colmo estaba maltratando a éste, después de eso dio el nombre del parque y colgó, entonces me miró cínicamente

.- qué te parece un paseito por la cárcel, oh... mejor, un alojamiento exclusivo por la cárcel, te apetece?

.- CLARO QUE NO BASTARDO! CÓMO CREES!

.- MIDE TUS PALABRAS MOCOSO, QUE TE PUEDO METER PRESO POR EL RESTO DE TUS DÍAS!

.- mmm...

Y ahí me quedé callado, tenía razón, cómo iba a decir que no estaba haciendo nada malo, si entré a escondidas, de noche, y además es mi palabra contra la suya, no tengo ninguna posibilidad, le creerán al guardia y me llevarán preso - . -U

Después de unos momentos llegaron los pacos, como yo les digo. Me miraron con desprecio, y luego miraron al guardia

.- tiene razón, éste de seguro es un malhechor, basta con mirarle la ropa para darse cuenta de que es un vago miserable.

Y... bueno, después de ese "hermoso halago" me llevaron a una celda, me dijeron el típico sermón de siempre, y que si conocía a alguna persona para que pagara la fianza, y ... bueno como se trataba de dinero nombre a Ren Tao, y Manta Oyamada...

.- USTED! CONOCERLOS A ELLOS! ESO DEBE SER UNA BROMA! COMO UN VAGO COMO USTED PUEDE CONOCER A GENTE DE TAN ALTO RANGO

.- Sí, yo los conozco, si quiere puede comprobarlo

.- Ellos no tienen tiempo como para que una chusma como usted los moleste, de seguro deben estar muy ocupados

.- si, si, claro... entonces puedo hacer una llamada?

.- si, esta bien, pero recuerde que sino pagan fianza usted estará dos meses en esta celda!

.- si, si, pero pásame el teléfono por favor

.- está bien tome

Me pasa un celular y después de eso se va, y bien, llame a la casa de los Asakuras...

.- Alo? -

.- Yoh, Yoh! estoy en una celda! pásame a ren el teléfono!

.- si - ... ren ...jijijiji horo dice que esta en una celda, y quiere que converses con el por teléfono -

.- QUE HOTO ESTA EN UNA CELDA, PASAME EL TELEFONO YOH!- dice ren Gritando

.- si está bien - toma- le entrega el teléfono

.- Ren?

.- si horo

.- REEEEEEEEEEN! VEN A BUSCARMEEE! TTOTT PAGA LA FIANZAAAAAAA!

.- esta bien, lo haré, pero... a dónde estás?

.- En Kio! TTOTT es horrible!

.- esta bien voy para allá, al tiro llego!- corta el teléfono

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! VA A PAGAR MI FIANZAAAAAAAA! QUE FELIZ SOYYYYYY! O YUPYYYYYYYYYY! ÉL ME VA A VENIR A BUSCAR, JOJOJOJO, QUE FELIZ SOY, SI HASTA LO ESCUCHE GRITAR, ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! QUE EMOCION!

.- listo, ahora vago, pásame MI celular

.- si tome nn

.- por que esta tan feliz, se puede saber verdad?

.- sip! Es que van a pagar mi fianza O

.- a usted? . lo dudo!

.- si! me van a pagar mi fianza! y me voy a ir!

Después de unos minutos, especificando 10 minutos, pero normalmente se llega después de 40 minutos, o sea, A QUE VELOCIDAD SE VINO, llegó él...

.- disculpe señor tao, a quién busca?

Escucho al guardia que vigila la entrada

.- Señor tao?

Lo único que escucho son las mil veces que pregunta el guardia a Tao Ren a quien buscaba

.- Busco a un amigo

.- Lo siento no hemos tomado a ningún amigo suyo señor Tao

.- yo se que el esta aquí, no creo que sea tan estúpido como para equivocarse, aunque conociendo a Hoto Hoto

Y grito de lejos ya que ODIO que me digan HOTO

.- ES HORO HORO, NO HOTO HOTO, CUANTAS VECES TENDRE QUE DECIRLO!

.- Horo, horo! dónde estás?

.- NO LO SE, EN UNA CELDAAAAAA!

.- lléveme donde esta él!

.- pero señor Tao

.- CALLESE Y LLEVEME DONDE ESTA!

.- si... esta bien señor Tao- Así ren sigue al guardia por los pasillos

Empiezo a escuchar pisadas, debe ser él!...Las pisadas se hacen más fuertes a cada momento, ya puedo sentir su presencia muy cerca, y es ahí cuando lo miro, esta frente a mi celda

.- REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN! SACAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TTOTT paga, si? nn?

.- Si, bueno, bueno, pero primero sal de esa celda

.- con gusta saldriese si es que no estuviese cerrada con llave

.- ... abra- dice len al guardia fríamente serio

.- pero...

.- LE HE DADO UNA ORDEN! ABRA LA MALDITA CELDAAAAAAAAA! O LO PAGARA MUY CAROOOO!

.- si señor Tao, de inmediato!- abre la celda de horo, y este sale felizmente!

.- MUCHAS GRACIAS REEEEEEEEEN!- Dice horo mientras abraza efusivamente a Tao Ren

.- / suéltame!

.- O.O ustedes son... O.o NUNCA LO PENSE DE USTED!

.- NOOOOOOOO! O COMO SE LE OCURRE, POR DECIR ESO OS HARE QUE LO ECHEN!

.- TTOTT nooooooo! yo no quise decir eso, lo que quería decir es que... es que...es que son muy buenos, si, eso, eso quería decir!

.- haré que te despidan por andar pensando estupideces

.- NOOOOO! SEÑOR TAO, TENGO UNA ESPOSA Y DOS HIJOS, espere... yo no tengo hijos, y tampoco esposa..., Cierto, el que tiene esposa y dos hijos es mi hermano nn, pero igual, NOOOO SEÑOR TAO! NA HAGA QUE ME DESPIDAN! SE LO SUPLICOOOOOOOOOOO!

.- Ya ren, no seas tan malo, deja a este pobre diablo en paz, y ya vamos nos si, que tengo hambre!

.- Si, esta bien, vamos...-dice mientras se van ambos

Me hizo caso, él me hizo caso a MI, SHIIIIIIIIII! O shoy happy!. Shiiiiiiiiiii! salí de esa celda, él me vino a buscar, xDDDDDDD ... o creo que me hizo mal la falta de oxigeno... PERO NO IMPORTAAAA! SOY FELIZ POR DOS RAZONES, UNA! ÉL ME VINO A BUSCAR, Y DOS! POR FIN SALI DE AHI!

.- Oye hoto hoto, que te sucede, por que estas tan feliz?

.- eh? yo?... n/nUU nada

.- no mientas, ya que gracias a mi estas fuera de esa pocilga, así que habla!

.- eh... esta bien, te lo diré... yo ... estoy... feliz... porque salí de ahí O

.- ah... ya ...

.- I/I que pensabas?

.- no... nada...

.- / dime!

.- bueno, bueno, pensaba que estabas feliz porque ibas a comer

.- O cierto!

.- mmm... ok, ven, sube al auto...

.- e... esta bien ...

Así ambos subimos al auto, él en el puesto de conductor, y yo el de... tiene nombre ese puesto, bueno al lado del conductor, giró la llave, se prendió el auto y nos fuimos a la casa de Yoh, estábamos apunto de llegar a la casa de yoh cuando él detuvo el auto, me miró fijamente al rostro...

.- Por qué te tomaron preso en esa celda?

.- Por... entrar en propiedad privada...

.- Por qué lo hiciste?

.- Porque... porque quería pensar...

.- Sobre qué?

.- Sobre mi vida

.- Y a qué conclusión llegaste?

.- a... que debo resignarme...

.- Y por qué, tu no eres ese tipo de personas

.- ... tengo mis razones

.- Bueno, como quieras

Así él vuelve a prender el auto, y seguimos, no pasa más de cinco minutos cuando llegamos a la casa de los asakuras, es ahí cuando él para el auto, y nos bajamos de este.

.- hola horo - ... que tal la cárcel?

.- no es nada grata, baka!

.- a no? I.I?

.- lo trataban como un perro

.- Sip, cierto! ME TRATABAN COMO A UN QUILTRO!

.- ... sin comentarios - . -U

.- y por qué te tomaron preso? -

.- porque entre a un parque - . -UU

.- Por qué entraste al parque? - ...

.- porque quería pensar algo

.- qué querías pensar? -

.- Algo muy particular, algo sobre mi vida...

.- qué era eso tan particular de tu vida? -

.- ... no responderé esa pregunta

.- por qué no responderás mi pregunta? I.I?

.- Porque no quiero, y no sigas preguntando yoh, estoy muy cansado y tengo mucha hambre

.- siempre tienes hambre!

.- NO! siempre!

.- ren nn entiende a horo, hoy día fue un día muy pesado para él -

.- si, si, si como tu quieras yoh, yo me voy a mi habitación- dice ren yéndose

.- horo, quieres que le diga a tamao que te prepare algo? nn?

.- Si! por favor yoh! tengo mucha hambre

.- esta bien nn, anda al comedor

.- HAIP!- Se va

Camino al comedor, y me arrodillo en mi puesto, porque ya es una costumbre para mi, usar ese lugar y no otro, después de un rato llega tamao con la comida, para satisfacer mi pequeño estomago nn.

.- joven horo horo, aquí le traigo algo de comida- poniendo en la mesa unos quince platos de comida

.- comida... nn gracias tamao

.- de nada joven horo horo- hace una pequeña inclinación y se va

Después de comer la comida preparada por tamao, que de por cierto, es muy sabrosa, decidí acostarme a descansar, así que subí las escaleras y me fui a mi habitación... Después me puse mi pijama, me acosté en mi futon, y me dispuse a dormirme...

... mmm... otro día comienza, me levanto temprano, y voy a su habitación, ahí lo veo en su cama, está dormido placidamente, parece un verdadero ángel, mi ángel. Su carita en expresión relajada, su boquita un poco entreabierta, sus brazos relajados, y sus piernas un poco destapadas.

Me fijo de nuevo en esos labios, a esos labios que solo quisiese robar un beso de ellos, esos labios dulces y carnosos, de una suave textura como la seda y brillosos como un cristal. Si esos labios fuesen míos, jamás los soltaría, si su portador fuese mío, jamás lo desilusionaría, mas el destino es cruel, ya que el nunca será mío... Pero... aún así, no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día le pueda decirle todo lo que siento y robarle un beso, no me importa que él no me acepte, si él sigue estando cerca, pero... si el se va... no sé lo que haré, sería lo mismo que tratar de vivir sin agua, cómo hacerlo, no lo sé...

.- ...dulces sueños ren...

Digo casi en susurro, pero no sabía que con eso el empezaría a despertarse, al comenzar a fijarme que él se despertaba salí rápida, pero silenciosamente... cuando de repente...

.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

chocolana: POR CUARTA VEZ! CUARTA!

estrella: jeje

horo: T.T me da kuko, kiero mi tiburón de peluche! se lo tiran

ren: ME LARGO! se va

chocolana: TOT NADIE LEERA ESTO! ES UNA MIERD! BORRADA TRES VECES! ME FLAGELARE!

estrella: eh... misha-nisha, contrólate

horo: T.T pobetita

chocolana: keru abazhitos T.T

estrella: le da un abazhito shhhh... calma cho, bien, eso, si dejan un reviewcito cho-chan se pondrá feliz y yo también!

chocolana: keru mi almohada le pasan su almohada uh... la abraza y le da pequeños besitos

horo: chaos! cuídense!


	2. La leyenda de los Yahames

Chocolana: TTToTTT GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA!

estrella: y también muchas gracias por los reviews, n.n estamos muy agradecidas por todo su apoyo

horo: mi grito!

chocolana: sip XD neee

estrella: síp, por mientras vamos a aclarar que el gritó fue horo horito

chocolana: el lorito nnOnn

horo: NO SOY UN LOROOOOOOOO!

katsu: MAMÁ! TOT PORKE ZERO DICE ESO!- se tira encima de chocolana

chimi: MAMIIIIIIIIIII!- corre a donde chocolana y le da un besito

chocolana: hola katsu, hola piba

estrella: hola sobrinitas n.n, qué hacen aquí?

katsu: no sé n.n, ToT pero por que Zero!

chocolana: XDDD mi sabe y no te va a decir!

chimi: ...?...mejor nos vamos, chao mami!- le da un beshito a chocolana

chocolana: chaitos chimi, chao katsu nn

katsu: chao, TOT puke?

estrella: chao sobrinitas

chimi y katsu: chaooooooooooooooooooooo!- chimi se lleva a la rastra a katsu

estrella: n.nU lindas mis sobrinitas...

horo: O.O

chocolana: qué te pasa? I.I?

horo: O.O tan joven y ya eres madre!

estrella: u.uU conozco peores casos, como...

chocolana: si, si, si, pero ahora el fic! nn.ññU

Señales:

.- dialogo

.- dialogo- acciones

Dedicatoria: Se lo dedico a: ·mi sis lia, que, aunque no me mando review ahora, me mando las otras veces, que siempre me ha dado todo su apoyo ·a Darketa, porque es una de mis autoras favoritas . y ... TOT escribe tan bien!· · a DeRaNgEd Of YaOi, porque... también es una de mis autoras favoritas...y porque... se me ocurrió U· · y a Jiannetsuke-TAK, porque ha soportado todo este tiempo lo de las "borradas" de mis fics... y TOT muchas grax por la espera!· Fin dedicatorias

* * *

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ Mi enfermedad eres tú ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Capítulo anterior

Horo estaba saliendo de la pieza de Ren, ya que este se empezaba a despertar, cuando...

¥§§§¥ La leyenda de los Yahames ¥§§§¥

.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¿q... qué demonios? qué es eso, cómo llegó hasta aquí! MALDICIÓN! CÓMO ENTRÓ?

.- HOROOOOOOOOOO!- gritó yoh llegando al lado de su compañero- te encuentras bien?

.- qué pasa aquí, qué acaso no pueden guardar silencio?- decía Ren mientras corría su puerta para estar junto a los otros dos.

.- LO VEN, LO VEN, CÓMO ENTRÓ HASTA AQUÍ?

.- ver qué -?

.- ESO! MIREN! SI ESTÁ AL FRENTE DE NOSOTROS!

.- horo, estás esquizofrénico, estás viendo cosas que no están ahí

.- pero... cómo, cómo puede ser que no lo vean..., a menos que...

MALDICIÓN! NO PUEDE SER, CÓMO... CÓMO SUCEDIOOOOOO, MALDITA SEA, A QUÉ VINO, CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE EXISTAN, ... PENSE QUE ERAN SOLO UNA LEYENDA, MALDICION, SERÁ MALIGNO,... CÓMO,...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

.- horo?

POR QUÉ VINO, CÓMO SUCEDIO ESTOOOOOOOO!

.-Horo? Horo?

MALDITA SEA, A MI YA ME HAN ADVERTIDO SOBRE ELLOS, aunque..., ..U no se de que tipo es...

.- HOTO HOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

.- eh? qué te pasa ren?

.- CONTESTA BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

.- QUE NO SOY UN IDIOTA, IMBECIL, Y QUÉ QUIERES!

.- que termines tu frase, nos has dejados intrigados nn

.- eh, no, nada, solo..., estaba imaginando cosas, si, si, eso! n.ñU

.- como que esa no te la crees ni tu mismo, no es así horo ? ¬¬

.- eh..., buenas noches!

Me voy a mi habitación, me pongo mi pijama y me acuesto en mi futón, trato de dormir, pero no puedo borrar la imagen de ese ser tan peculiar que está en mi mente, tenía el cabello de un color morado cristalino, su piel era blanca como la leche, sus labios de un color negro rojizo, sus ojos eran alargados y de un color verde bosque, llevaba puesto una túnica dorada, en su cuello colgaba un medallón plateado, y sus uñas eran largas de color azul...

Pero... si vino hasta aquí, debe ser por alguna misión, pero cuál..., y lo otro es... cómo entró, por lo que me han contado esos seres solo entran si uno abre una ventana,... mmmm... si solo pudiese recordar... cómo era la historia?... mmmm... si alguien me la pudiese contar, recordaría todo,... mmmm... PILIKAAAAAAAAA, SIIIIII, ELLA SE LA SABE! AHORA PODRE RECORDAR TODO O OTRO AVANZE PARA MIIIIIIIIIIII, SHOY HAPPY O ...

Y ahora si me dio tuto o a dormir...- decía mientras por fin ya calmado de su duda descansaba aplaciblemente en su cam, hasta el día siguiente...

.- HERMANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DESPIERTAAAAAAAAA, NO SEAS FLOJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- decía amorosamente la ainu cerca del oído de su hermano.

.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- observó un poco dormido- UN MONSTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

.- ò.ó hermano soy yo!- mientras le golpeaba su cabeza

.- auch, pero no es para que te enojes

.- mfff... sí, sí, sólo apúrate!- sale de la pieza

Mmm... claro, yo apurarme, já, ella quiere apurarme a mi, quién se cree, ... ..U mi hermana, rayos!

.- hoy hay un sol precioso- mientras observa para afuera de su ventana

Tengo tuto todavía pero nada mejor para despabilarse que sentir el viento en tu rostro nn

.- vientito...- decía mientras abría su ventana, y sacaba su rostro hacía fuera de ésta, cuando ve a cierta personita...

esta entrenando... se ve tan... tan... lindo si solo pudiese ser su polera y sentir su suave piel sería inmensamente feliz (1), es tan bello, precioso, hermoso, varonil, como lo amo, si tan sólo pudiese... no, eso no...mmm... bueno si, pero por ahora no nn, pero... nunca tendré esa oportunidad, jamás podré tocarle su hermoso cuerpo, jamás podré explorar en él, sentirlo junto con el mío, sentir sus brazos, impregnar su aroma en mi piel, jugar con sus suaves cabellos... mas... el nunca me podrá querer, porque no soy lo que el quiere, el es demasiado perfeccionista como para... que ... me ... acepte..., ay... si que eres lindo ren..., y... sigo pensando que cada vez me pongo más como mi hermana - . -U oh dios...

.- HERMANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! APURATEEEEEEEEEEEE! QUÉ ACASO ESTÁS MASTURBANDOTEEEEEEEEE!- gritaba histéricamente pilika desde afuera de la habitación.

.- Q... QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CLARO QUE NOOOOOOOOOO, CÓMO SE TE OCURREEEEEEEEEEEE?- gritaba más que enfurecido y llojito, horo a su hermana desde adentro de la habitación.

.- BUENO ENTONCES APURATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- dijo pilika para después irse- ... hermanitos...

Cómo se le puede ocurrir semejante blasfemia,... - . -U y mejor me apuro antes de que salga con algo peor, TTOTT soy tan desdichado!...

Bueno, después de estar lamentándome decidí que sería mejor apurarme, me vestí y baje las escaleras, para encontrarme con mi hermana gritoneandome sobre que debía de entrenar más, y no se que más porque deje de prestarle atención, pero cuando me iba a arrodillar para tomar mi desayuno mi "querida" hermanita me tiró del maldito cuello, y casi me ahorca, diciéndome que ya era bastante tarde como para tomar desayuno y que me pusiera a entrenar..., y bien, ahora mismo viene hacía acá para ver en que número voy...

.- 78, 79, 80, 81,...

.- hermano! deja de hacer ejercicio!

.- si, si, espera... qué, qué deje de hacer ejercicios?

.- si... pobrecito de ti, haciendo ejercicio en un día de sol como este y aun sin haber tomado desayuno...

.- mmm... no quieres que haga ningún ejercicio?

.- no, hoy día descansa...

.- mmm... O.O será que...

.- SEÑORITA PILIKAAAAAAAAA!- decía tamao mientras corría para alcanzar donde estaba la ainu

.- que pasa tamao-chan?

.- chan? ..U,... señorita pilika... se acuerda de lo que me pidió que buscara?

.- si, por supuesto...

.- bien, los encontré nnUU, espero que le sirvan, yo se que usted ocupa de otra marca, pero será por mientras...

.- n.n gracias tamao, me has salvado de una humillación bien grande, te adoro!- le besa la mejilla y se va corriendo

.- vaya... con que a mi hermana le llegó, o me equivoco?

.- eh... pues... si...- dijo nerviosamente tamao y rojo por la pregunta de horo

.- ... SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! NO TENDRE QUE HACER EJERCICIOS POR UNA SEMANA, ADORO SUS DIAS R, NO TRABAJO, NO TRABAJO, DESCANZO, DESCANZO, LIBERTAAAAAAAAAAAAD, HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY, COMPASIÓN, AMABILIDAD, COMPRENSIÓN, TODO ESO EN UNA SEMANA COMPLETAAAAAA! WIIIIIII!

.- eh... eh .-.U dios santo...

.- ahora entiendo porque estaba hace dos días estaba más pesada de lo normal n.n

.- eh... y... usted... desde cuándo lo sabe...?

.- mmm... desde siempre, es algo natural, no hay de que avergonzarse n.n

.- y... y... eh... bueno,...yo ya me voy n.ñU

.- bueno .-.U será...

.- nos vemos más tarde, para el almuerzo- se va

.- y ahora qué hago? ..U

Qué hago?... mmm... mmmm... m.m?... YA TEEEEEEEEEEEE, VOY A IR A COMPRAR HELADOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSS, pero primero, me cambio la ropa de entrenamiento, le pido dinero a mi hermana, y luego salgo a comprar, SHIIII!- decía horo mientras daba pequeños saltitos

Después de unos minutos me vestí y como ya lo había planeado fui donde mi hermana y salí a comprar helados, ya estaba saliendo de la casa de los Asakuras y lo vi, ahora estaba descansado... se veía tan lindo, pero decidí mejor irme rápido, ya que el siempre que yo lo estoy observando el justo mira, pero justo, así que salí rapidito. Empecé a andar de aquí para allá en la ciudad recorriéndola y observándola.

Llegué a la plaza central y me quedé un buen rato ahí, observé como los niños jugaban, las madres cuidaban a sus pequeños hijos... todo muy tranquilo... Cuando de repente un sonido de ultratumba sonó, sí,... era mi estomago, el cual me exigía comida y tuve que ir a comprar helado, eeeh, helado, y le jui a comprar al señor que los estaba vendiendo, pero extrañadamente me pareció familiar...

.- quiero un helado, no, no, mejor dos, no, ya se, quiero cinco helados dobles!

.- o.oUuu que estómago... espera un momento... yo te conozco!- decía mientras se acercaba a horo como tratando de recordar mejor- ... mmm

.- O.u me conoce, io no lo recuerdo...- decía horo confundido

.-oh... pero si eres tú!- lo abraza como desquiciado de la mente- TANTO TIEMPO HORO, CÓMO HAS ESTADO, Y LOS DEMÁS!

.- ¬¬U oye tu... rubio, espera rubio?... mmm... mm...- ahora era horo el que se trataba de recordar, y toda la gente de la plaza estaba poniendo atención a lo que hacían nuestros dos personajes- ...

.- NO ME RECUERDAS, SOY TU AMIGO PINO! T.T

.- pino... pino, mmm..., rubio igual pino más memoria igual a... O.O la pelea que tuvimos... PINOOOOOOOO! ERES TÚ! jejeje n.ñUU no te recordaba...

.- TOT- pino estaba agachado en el suelo haciendo circulitos mientras una aura aparecía en el- eres malo conmigo hori...

.- hori?... ME LLAMO HORO HORO, NO HORI, NI HORY, NI HOTO, NI HOYO, NI NINGUNA OTRA FORMAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! O

.- ay, lo decía de cariño n.n

.- ... O.Ô ... eh... yapo

.- todavía quieres los helados?

.- shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii nOn

.- pues toma - le entrega su mercancía completa- un regalo de mi para ti con todo mi amor n.n

.- ö.ö pasa algo, no los quieres?

.- no, no es eso..., pero... que va, COMIDAAAAAAAAAA!- se tira dentro de la heladera y se encierra dentro- comida, comida, comida, comida, lalalala- se escuchaba lo que cantaba horo desde la heladera

Estoy comiendo, comiendo, soy feliz comiendo, pero..., o soy yo o esta haciendo un poquito de frío, que importa, estoy comiendo, ... padezco de uno de los siete pecados originales... LA GULA, y a mucha honra MUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA! MUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA...

.- ... Hori, estas ahí todavía,...-mira su reloj- ya han pasado veinte minutos y todavía no sale... ay, le habrá pasado algo?

TRRRRRRRR, frío, frío, frío, Trrrrrr

.- hori? TTOTT se murió, voy a sacarlo!- pinito saca a horito de la heladera- Ö.Ö estás todo congelado!

.- hola, soy larry, TRRRRR la ardilla que tiembla, TRRRRR tengo frío, necesito un sweter

.- ö.ö pobrecito de horito, yo te doy de mi calor- pino se acerca más a horo, y éste se descongela por el espanto

.- O.OUuu no gracias amigo, ya toy bien n.nU

.- lastima ;-; y yo que quería darte un abazhito con motivo, pa que nadie nos quedara mirando como ahora lo están haciendo

.- O.o cómo?- horo mira a la gente y se da cuenta de que todos le estaban observando- aquí no hay nada que mirar

.- mira mami!- se acerca una niña con su madre a donde horo y pino- yo quiero uno, cómprame al peliceleste!

.- no hijita, otro día

.- O.O?

.- ö.Ö?

.- pero mami, tu me dijiste que me ibas a conseguir a un "agente" para que juegue, yo quiero a ese- señalando a horo.

.- ò.ÓYO NO SOY UN AGENTE!...

.- Ï.Ï agente, qué es eso?

.- mami, yo quiero ese!- sigue señalando a horo

.-ò.ó no soy un juguete!

.- no mi niña, ahora vamos nos que te esperan tu tíos- decía la señora mientras trataba de hacerle entender a su hija que no debían de seguir molestando y irse de prisa.

.- ta bien n.n...- se va con su madre, se da media vuelta- Hasta luego! O

.- Ö.Ö hori, de qué estaba hablando esa niña?

.- de nada pino, de nada, oye no quieres ir a la casa de los Asakura, claro que tuvieses que pagar

.- ahí estas viviendo tu?

.- si, yo con mi hermana, con todos los demás del Shaman Fight

.- pues claro que quiero hori

.- ¬¬ no me digas hori, ME LLAMO HORO HORO!

.- pero no te enojes ;-;

.- Uu.u lo siento, vamos nos ya?

.- claro que si- Los dos se van hacia la casa de los Asakura

¿Qué le pasa a este, hace más de media hora que estamos caminando y no me deja de mirar, TTOTT me esta dando cuco-chan! WAAAAAAAAAAA! CUKITO- CHAN! QUIEDO A MI HEDMANA PADA QUE ME PROTEJA DE ESTE TIPO¿qué estará pensando¿tendré algo en la cara¿quizás la ropa me quede corta de alguna parte, o ¿no se, O!

.- te pasa algo hori? Ï.Ï, por qué tienes esa cara?- deteniendo el paso

.- eh, no nada n.ñU , nada, que tal si corremos a la casa de los Asakura?

.- pero...

.- pero qué?

.- yo no me se la casa .-.U

.- cierto ... mmm... entonces tu me sigues!

.- siiiiiiiiii, obvio, yo encantado

.- Ok- horo se hecha a correr mientras el otro, o sea pino lo sigue

Ya estamos a punto de llegar a la casa de los Asakura, una cuadra más y llegaremos!

.- ya falta poco!- grita horo a pino, que lo seguía de cerca- ahí esta!- la indica

.- que bueno... ya.. ya me ... estaba cansando de correr- decía medio entrecortado pino

.- eh?- intenta de abrir la puerta pero, parecía que yoh la había cerrado- YOHHHHHHHHH, SOY YO! HABREME LA PUERTAAAAAAAA!

.- si, horo? - qué estás haciendo afuera- asomado por la ventana

.- nada ¬¬, me puedes abrir la bendita puerta?

.- claro horo jijijiji- dice yoh mientras abre la puerta, por la cual entran horo y pino- eh, hola pino - cómo estás?

.- bien n.n ahora mucho más

O.O lo reconoce, este drogado se acuerda de algo o alguien además de la persona del centro que le vende los pitos de marihuana O.o me sorprende

.- yoh... dónde está re... eh... mi hermana?

.- tu hermana? nn parece que está platicando con ren, en el gimnasio, o sino estaría en el jardín leyendo sus revistas, o viendo la tele con anna nn por qué?

.- no... por nada, con permiso

.- si n.n, oye pino convérsame sobre tu vida...

Así empecé a buscar a mi hermana, la busqué en su pieza, en la pieza del living, donde estaba anna viendo la telenovela "La viuda negra" que esta muy güena de por cierto, TTOTT me estoy perdiendo el capi por estar buscando a mi sis, ay, mañana tendré que ver la repetición, a si, tengo que seguir buscándola...,

Ya, busqué en el jardín, en la cocina, en el baño, en las piezas de los demás, sólo me queda buscar en... el gimnasio,... ya estoy en la puerta es sólo correrla y ver si está mi hermana, y si está ren, no, no, no, no quiero, mejor me voy, no, no, tengo que, que no este ren, que no este ren!

.- si, lo mismo digo- se fija que la puerta abre- hola hermano!

.- hola pilika... hola ren

.- hola hermano

.- pilika... -se acerca a su hermana y le dice en un tono bastante bajo- le puedes decir a ren que se vaya, tengo que peguntarte algo...

.- claro brothis...- se acerca donde ren -- ren... puedes retirarte, mi hermano quiere preguntarme algo

.- ie, que venga a decírmelo en frente de mi cara, que no sea cobarde- lo mira- o si lo eres, hoto hoto?

.- ¬¬- se le acerca horo medio fastidiado- no soy un cobarde, y le pido al caballero aquí presente que por favor se retire, ya que me urge hablar con mi querida hermana

.- bien, bien, hasta que por fin te comportas como un hombre...

.- HEY, NO INSULTES A MI HERMANOOOOOOOO! XP

.- déjalo pilika, él no sabe lo que dice

.- ¬¬ si sé lo que digo, pero no puedes hablar con un idiota, y con su permiso me retiro- se da media vuelta y se empieza a ir

.- HEY!- horo lo agarra del brazo- NO TIENES DERECHO DE DECIR ESO!

.- suéltame- gira un poco su cabeza- ahora!

.- NO, TU ESCUCHAME A MI, QUIÉN TE CREES!- le da un tirón, lo cual hace que se de vuelta y se zamarreé- DIME!

.- HERMANO! SUELTALO!- pilika intenta que horo deje de sujetar a ren mientras que intenta que horo lo suelte sujetándolo de los brazos!- SUELTALOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

.- YA SUELTAMÉ!- ren empieza a forcejear para poder zafarse de horo- QUÉ ME SUELTES TE DIGO!

.- NO, NO LO HARÉ!- lo toma por los brazos con ambas manos- CREES QUÉ ERES MUCHO MEJOR QUE YO, AH, DIME, DIME SI ERES TAN HOMBRE CÓMO DICES TU!

.- QUÉ ME SUELTES HORO!- ren lo mira penetrantemente a los ojos- ahora...

.- IE! ME TIENES HARTO CON TU MALDITA ESTUPIDES!- horo le agarra los brazos aun más fuerte comenzando a fracturarlos- HABLAAAAAA!

.- idiota... ERES UN ESTUPIDOOOOOOOOOO!- ren lo mira con mucho odio

.- ... largo- horo lo vota bruscamente cerca de la puerta- ándate... ándate ahora mismo Ren Tao

.- mffff- ren sale por la puerta

.- hermano... qué... qué querías decirme antes?- con actitud temerosa, y ambas manos tomadas

.- ah... eso, bien... lo que yo quería preguntarte era... sobre el mito, leyenda, que se yo!

.- ah, habla más claro hermano, no te entiendo

.- aaaah, te acuerdas de la cosa que nos contaban en la aldea?- fijándose que pilika no entendía- eso... los de los que entraban por las ventanas, que podían ser buenos a malos y tenían que cumplir una misión?

.- ah, te refieres a los Yahames?

.- si, si eso, cuéntame ... la historia u.u?

.- si claro...- pilika toma actitud de narradora- En un reino pacifico, vivían los humanos y los Yahames en armonía, había un rey el cual era poderoso y muy generoso, el, controlaba el reino para así mantenerlo pacifico y en perfecta armonía, pero, no todo era felicidad como aparentaba... el no sabia que a su espalda planeaban su muerte, la cual, traería desgracia y sufrimiento para todo el reino aunque no solo a este, sino, también a los reinos vecinos. El rey tenia un hermano el cual, era mezquino y muy celoso, sentía celos al ver que su hermano tenia tanto poder y que también disfrutaba de una hermosa familia, pensaba que la reina debía ser su esposa y sus sobrinos deberían de ser sus hijos... guiado por sus celos y por su fiel consejero, Tiah uno de los mas poderosos y respetados Yahames, le decía que el era el legitimo rey y que su hermano jamás debió tomar la corona, así que, una noche los celos y la idea sobre tener el poderío del reunió cito a su hermano para tenderle una trampa, el rey recibió una carta donde era citado por su hermano para verse en el bosque sobre un asunto importante el no pensó nada malo al fin tan solo era su hermano e ingenuamente fue totalmente desarmado, pero al llegar al lugar citado no encontró a nadie, bajo de su corcel y se dispuso a buscar a su hermano, el cual se encontraba detrás de un árbol apuntándole con una flecha... la flecha es soltada y se clava justo en el corazón del rey... "¿por que hermano por que me haces esto?..." "llego la hora de tomar lo que me pertenece ahora muere lenta y dolorosamente... Larga vida al rey... Larga vida..." -comienza a reírse mientras ve el cuerpo del rey desangrándose en el suelo- no paso mucho tiempo y el rey se encontraba inerte mientras su hermano se llenaba mas y mas de felicidad una felicidad creada por los celos que lo cegaron y los concejos maliciosos de su fiel consejero. En el preciso momento de la muerte del rey, el poder fue concedido a su hermano, el cual, se caso con la reina y adopto a los hijos de su hermano como suyos como el creía que debían de ser las cosas, pero... el no sabia que cierto consejero le era fiel al difunto rey y el hablo con uno de los hijos un pequeño y dulce niño para que los observara. Al crecer este niño supo que había llegado la hora tal como le había dicho el consejero... había que vengar la muerte de su padre de la misma y dolorosa forma como había muerto su padre a manos de su tío. Todo el reino se entero de la muerte del Rey, y la traición de este por parte de su hermano y su consejero, pero los Yahames no podían ser asesinados como a los humanos, se les dio por mandato por el consejero del antiguo y primer rey, que todos los yahames que apoyaban lo que había sucedido deberían ser expulsados del reino, y llevados al lugar de su destierro en los requeríos de las afueras, y serían distinguidos por su matiz rojo y negro, con olor a azufre, de rasgos monótonos y toscos. Los que apoyaban al primer rey y estaban en desacuerdo con todo tipo de traición y derramamiento de sangre serían distinguidos por sus rasgos fino y delicados de cierto color medio azulado como el cielo, con aroma a mirra, y a los que no les había importado se fueron para los bosques, se les dio un aspecto de faire y de un bello color verde en degrade y su aroma es a naturaleza... Se dice que aún en estos tiempos ellos salen de sus escondites y cumplen con sus misiones- pilika vuelve a tomar su actitud normal- listo hermano para qué querías que te la contara?

.- no... por nada, sólo quería escucharla...

.- ¬¬ hermano, como que esa no te la crees ni tu mismo

.- n.ñU ah... pilika... lo otro

.- si hermano ?

.- por casualidad... ellos se hacen de forma chibi linda?

.- si... por qué?

.- no, por nada con permiso...- camina hacia la puerta y mira para atrás- gracias pilika...- corre la puerta

No puede ser... entonces, entonces...- se echa a correr- no, no puede ser... ya se a lo que vino, ella vino a...

* * *

chocolana: listooooooooooooo - está chantita pero... qué querís por gamba?

Estrella: u.uU qué hice yo para merecer esto?

Chocolana: no se...

Horo: agradezcamos reviews nn

Ren: ¬¬ baka, baka, bakaaaaaa

Horo: no soy baka, soy bakamon! WIIIIIIIIIIII

Chocolana y estrella: - . -U que especial

Chocolana: llegó la hora...

Estrella: de agradecer...

Horo: REWIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Ren: ¬¬ esto es absurdo, me largo- se larga

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Jiannetsuke-TAK ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

chocolana: u.uU lo siento... TOT no es mi culpa ser ñurda para el ingles!

estrella: pero ya sabes chocolana n.n

chocolana: SIP! SIEMPRE EXISTIRAN TRADUCTORES! MUAKAKAKAKAKA Y KA!

estrella: además, te agradecemos la paciencia, ya que recordamos bien que leías el fic y que dejabas review

chocolana: ASI QUE GRACIAS POR LA COMPRENSION! WIIIIIIIII!

estrella: estudiaste para sociales?

chocolana: eh... este... n.nUUU nop...

estrella: CHOCOLANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- la persigue con un libro para darle en la cabeza

chocolana: hasta la próxima- sigue corriendo- y grax por acotar algo XD

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• DeRaNgEd Of YaOi ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

chocolana: GRACIASSSS! POR EL REVIEW! de verdad lo encuentras bueno .?

estrella: ¬¬ pues no te dijo que si?

chocolana: .

estrella: u.úU no hay caso contigo cho-chan, bueno, aquí tienes el capitulo siguiente n.n

chocolana: - con ojitos de estrellitas

estrella: ù.úU grrrrr- apretando su puño- yaaa, deja...

chocolana: - con ojitos de estrellitas

estrella: nosotras también esperamos lo mismo nn- vuelve a ver a cho- AHHH!- le pega en la cabeza

chocolana: T.T okis- se soba la cabecita- n.n# gracias por tu review! espero que actualices pronto!

estrella: chao n.n

chocolana: chaitos n.n#... mi cabecita T.T

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• hoshii ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

chocolana: n.n gracias hoshii por el review!

estrella: de nada n.n

chocolana: XDDDDD cualquiera que lee esto creyera que tu contestas conmigo los reviews!

estrella: si, cuando la verdad es que tu escribes todo solita y ni siquiera te dicto lo que digo XD

chocolana: obvio! XDDD, pero no importa, ahora estoy respondiéndote tu review!

estrella: si, lo se XD, bueno...

chocolana: en realidad lo sabrás cuando leas el fic ..UU

estrella: eso nadie tiene que saberlo! XDDD

chocolana: buen punto, grax hoshii!- le da un abazhito

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• horitazoldick ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

chocolana: n.n gracias por leerlo y dejar un review!

estrella: sip, eres tu de nuevo

chocolana: O.O de verdad lo encuentras muy muy muy bueno?

estrella: O.O en serio lo leíste 4 veces?

chocolana: sip, tiburón de peluche, cierto que fue un lindo gesto por parte de horito?

estrella: aquí esta continuado!

chocolana: ayyy... que linda pareja!- mira una foto de horo y len

estrella: si, pero bueno-le quita la foto y se la guarda- chao n.n

chocolana: okis u.uU- mira a hoshii- u.uU- vuelve a mirar donde antes- chao! pórtate mal!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• SteDiethel ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

chocolana: SHIIIIIIIIIIII!

estrella: NOS ENCANTA! RENXHORO 4EVER!

chocolana: eh... bueno, si, si pudiese hacer un fic lyz/hao, pero...

estrella: nos tienes que decir donde quieres que ocurra, y quizás alguna idea, para que asi sea de tu total agrado n.n

chocolana: eso mismo! XD así que me dices y listo n.nU

estrella: ves cho-chan? escribes lindo!

chocolana: TOT no es cierto!- se tira en el piso

estrella: AAAAH!- le pega en la cabeza

chocolana: . mi cabeza... T.T me dolió!

estrella: para que aprendas, a sip, cho-chan ya leyó tu fic

chocolana: y te deje un comentario, espero que lo hayas leído, y que te sirva? O.o?

estrella: aquí ta la continuación

chocolana: petición aceptada, y esperando ordenes para acatar- dice mientras quien sabe como rayos trae puesto un uniforme de militar

estrella: O.o mejor me despido por ambas... chao!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Darketa ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

chocolana: de verdad te encanto? - con ojitos de estrellitas

estrella: te dijeron que si ¬¬

chocolana: - con ojitos de estrellitas

estrella: si, ella tiene su toque personal n.n

chocolana: - con ojitos de estrellitas

estrella: y aquí esta el capitulo n.n, y esperamos que te guste, DE VERDAD VAS A HACER ESO SI LOS VUELVEN A BORRAR!- zarandea a chocolana- CHOCOLANA! REACCIONAAAA!

chocolana: qué cosa?

estrella: n.n darketa nos va a ayudar a matar a los de fanfiction si es que te vuelven a borrar los fics

chocolana: en serio?- pone ojitos de estrellitas

estrella: así dice en el review- le muestra el review

chocolana: - con ojitos de estrellitas

estrella: bueno, ya has leído los otros fics de la lokata, además ella quiere hacer un fic muy especial, y se trata de...

chocolana: - misteriosamente reacciona- PROSTIBULOS!

estrella: O.o emocionada, bueno, bueno, además yo le digo a cho-chan que escribe bien, pero parece que ella no lo entiende- mira feo a chocolana

chocolana: grax, también cuídese..., me dijo que tengo talento- vuelve a tener ojitos de estrellitas

estrella: u.úU bien, otra vez quedó así, u.uU ni modo, me despediré otra vez por las dos, chao n.n


	3. La revelación

Chocolana: HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA! CREYERON QUE SE SALVARIAN DE MI! PUES ESTAN EQUIVOCADOS! XXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Estrella: ya nos dimos cuenta de eso misha-nisha - -Uuu

Horo: este capi me deja tiste '( me da penita

Ren: y a eso quién le importa ?

Horo: T.T malo

Chocolana: aquí ta todo muy confundido O

Estrella: ay! cho-chan! como vas a estar clara si ni siquiera tu sabes lo que pasará --Uuuu

Horo: ni yo te T.T y cosa que se trata de mi

Ren: ¬¬ también de mi -/-UU para mi mala suerte

Chocolana y estrella: pero... IGUAL LO QUIERES!

Ren: QUEEEEEEEE! O CLARO QUE NO

Estrella: mentiroso...

Chocolana: EMPECEMOS YA CON MI IDIOTES DE FIC! WIIIIIIIIII O

(...) notitas mías ... efectos de sonido -... Diálogos -...- acción ... aporteses

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ Mi enfermedad eres tú ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Capítulo anterior

No puede ser... entonces, entonces...- se echa a correr- no, no puede ser... ya se a lo que vino, ella vino a...

¥§§§¥ La Revelación ¥§§§¥

Pero... por qué a mi, por qué..., qué misión debe de cometer...?

.Choca con alguien.

- Oh... disculpa...- se fija quien es- q... qué...- retrocede- qué quieres de mi?

- solo quiero lo que debo de cumplir...- se le acerca

- NO, VETE!- se echa a correr, pero es detenido por la magia de la Yahame

- no escaparás de tu destino... no podrás...- mueve sus dedos para controlar el cuerpo de horo y traerlo hasta ella

- Suéltame... KOKORO!- kokorito aparece sonriendo

- no lo intentes, el no me dañara...- mira a kokoro con una sonrisa sincera- no es cierto?

- kukuru!- kokoro se le acerca a la Yahame y se pone al lado de ella

- KORORO, COMO PUDISTE, ME TRAICIONASTE!- se pone como demente a tratar de zafarse del poder de la Yahame, pero es un intento en vano

- ni lo intentes- se le acerca y lo mira a los ojos- no te preocupes... por el llamado de tu espíritu vine hasta aquí... vine a ayudarte horo-chan- sonríe, y lo toma con ambas manos la cara y le besa en la frente- no te preocupes... no te acuerdas de mi?

- no... no... como me pudiste conocer, yo jamás había visto un yahame- horo percate el olor de la yahame, huele a mirra y su piel es de un suave azul, que a lo lejos se confunde por blanco

- recuerda... recuerda protegido- la yahame pone una de sus manos en su frente

: Flash Back :

Se ve a horo con solo diez meses de edad, el pequeño horo en su cuna de un bello color celeste, mira por la ventana, y ve a la Yahame de forma chibi linda golpeando por fuera de la ventana. De repente aparece kokoro y le abre la ventana a la yahame.

- kurukuku!

- es él, es él al que debo de proteger?

- kuruku!

- de acuerdo, como tu bien me salvaste más de una vez pequeño kokoro, yo te estaré eternamente agradecida, cuidare de este niño hasta los cincos años, volveré a mi hogar y luego, cuando tu me llames yo vendré a cumplir mi promesa.

- kururukuku!

- voy a verlo- se acerca a horo de forma chibi linda, este la mira asombrado y la toma con su manita

- gua… gu... nn- la mira asombrado

- ...- se aleja de su manito y se pone en una esquina de la cuna, se vuelve de su tamaño completo, y se vuelve a acercar y lo toma entre sus brazos- tu serás mi pequeño protegido... serás mi protegido- lo mueve de arriba hacia abajo

- guuuuuu O- horito comienza reír dulcemente

- arriba... y abajo...- la yahame juega con el subiéndolo y bajándolo

Tap, tap, tap, tap (efectos baratos Chocolana); se escuchan los pasos que provenían del corredor

- me tengo que ir pequeño horo- le sonríe, lo deja en su cuna, lo cubre y se aleja

- kurukukuku!- kokoro avisa a la yahame que se tiene que ir más que rápido

- si kokoro...- se transforma en su forma chibi linda- hasta luego...

- adiós- se escucho decir a kokoro mientras cerraba la venta por la cual se veía a la yahame partir

- gu... gu... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BUAAAAAAAAAAAA! TTOTT

: Fin Flash Back :

- con que... eras tu... pensé siempre que fue solo un sueño

- no... y ahora... yo te ayudare- lo suelta y lo deja libre de su poder

- entonces... tu evitaste que yo...

- así es, yo fui la que te protegió cuando...

- si, no lo digas... no me gusta recordar ese momento...

- perdón...

- no, no importa... y... ayudarme en que?

- pronto lo sabrás, por lo pronto me voy, hasta luego chibi horo-chan- se transforma en forma chibi, y en menos de una milésima de segundo desaparece.

Con que... fue ella... siempre fue ella..., todavía no entiendo, cuál es su misión, cuál es su verdadera misión, qué le habrá dicho kokoro, por qué..., por qué...?

- HERMANOOOOOOOOOOOOO? DONDE ESTAS!- grita pilika buscándolo

- AQUI PILIKAAAAAAAA!- le grita haciendo señas con las manos

- hermano- se le acerca al verlo- hermano, dónde has estado toda este tiempo, te he buscado por todas partes, es la segunda vez que te busco por la casa, pero que importa nn, ven, vamos- se lo lleva tomándole la mano para apurarlo.

Me sorprende... y me sigo preguntando... ayudarme en que? I.I no te... TTOTT kedo sabed! exijo a mi abogado, no se puede vivir así, no, no, no se puede vivir... ... ... huele... huele... huele a... COMIDAAAAAAAA!

- COMIDAAAAAAAAAAA!- se suelta de pilika y corre a arrodillarse a su puesto

- nn hori... llegaste, me tenías preocupado, pasó algo ö.ö?

- no nn

- vaya horo que demoraste nn jijijiji, no crees ren?- yoh mira drogadamente a ren, esperando respuesta alguna

- me da igual- quita la cara para todos

- O que eres malo con el pobre de hori-chan, bruto, bruto, o sea, hello, estas bien pesado

- ...- ren no le contesta a pino

- Tamao, trae los platos- ordena Anna con su ya típica voz de mando (TTTOTTT)

- si señorita Anna- va a la cocina y de esta trae una cantidad enorme de comida que satisfaría a un regimiento completo

- . comida... rika comidita para mi estomaguito- se ve a horo babeando

- no es solo para ti hermano!- dice pilika mientras trata de evitar que su hermano se tire encima de la comida

- ahí, que pesada eres pilikita-chan, o sea, no puedes dejar a hori que coma en paz?- decía huecamente pino

- baka...- dijo en susurro ren, mas el no sabía que horo, si había escuchado

- ¬¬ mira ren, si me quieres insultar dímelo a la cara

- ... con permiso, perdí el apetito...- ren se levanta de su puesto

- ... ... ...- a horo se le ve muy deprimido

Por qué..., ren..., no..., está molesto conmigo... yo... yo... no... no quería... realmente no quería... por qué lo hice?... por qué tuve que ser tan idiota..., ren...

- hermano...I.I?- todos ven a horo, y observan como una pequeña y escurridiza lágrima recorre el rostro de horo.

- Ö.Ö hori?- pino le pone su mano en su hombro, pero no pasó nada.

Ren... por favor... no... no me dejes... no puedo perder a la segunda persona que más he amado... POR QUE SIEMPRE A MI, ACAZO NO PUEDO AMAR, POR QUE, QUE HICE, oh... será que... no creo...

- HERMANOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- pilika le da un gran y fuerte cachetada

- auchhhhhhh... eh, por qué me pegas?- horo se dio cuenta de que la cara le quemaba y estaba todo empapado por sus lágrimas.

- no vuelvas a ponerte así- horo se fija que los ojos de su hermanita demuestran lo afligida que está.

- lo siento pilika- la abraza cariñosamente

- jijiji horo es un buen hermano nn

- O es hermoso mi hori!

- no es tuyo...- contesta Anna demasiado seria, más de lo de costumbre

- perdóname pilika... no quiero volver a preocuparte- la suelta y todos siguen comiendo como si esto jamás hubiese ocurrido

- hermano... por qué estabas llorando...?- pregunta pilika con la cabeza gacha mientras seguía comiendo

- solo tengo mis razones... no te preocupes- le sonríe tiernamente- vale, con permiso, me retiro

- si, parate tranquilo horo- dice tranquilamente Anna, siguiendo con su plato, y todos la imitan

Siento como si cada paso que doy, retrocedo otros dos, subo las escaleras, las escaleras de mi perdición y locura, las escaleras me conectan a ese ser, cada paso significa un recuerdo, cada recuerdo es un pesar y una alegría, ahora me doy cuenta... de que lo que hice no fue lo más correcto, pero la rabia que me daba, fue más fuerte en ese momento, no pensé que reaccionaria así, por qué seré tan estúpido, y si ren no me vuelve a hablar?

- OUCH!- horo se cayo por no fijarse en un escalón (. bakita)

MALDITO ESCALON, DESCRITERIADO, ACAZO ME QUIERES MATAR? ME QUIERES MATAR? DESGRACIADO! MALDITO REN, EL TIENE LA CULPA, POR QUE TIENE QUE SER TAN... TAN... TAN... EL, POR QUE, ACAZO NO PUEDE SER MÁS HUMILDE, QUE ACAZO SU CORAZON ES DE PIEDRA, O NO LO TIENE, POR QUE A MI? POR QUE LOS DOS SE PARECIAN TANTO? POR QUE? POR QUE NO ME MORI EN EL MALDITO ACCIDENTE?... Me siento tan derrotado... ni siquiera a ninguno de los dos le puedo o podré decir lo que siento... uno por que se murió, y el otro... no... simplemente... Por qué se murió..., acaso no sabía que yo... yo... y luego... se me muere... Por qué?... Mikomi... por que insististe?... por qué...? por qué no me hiciste caso, por qué...?... mikomi...

- MIKOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- grita muy fuerte, comienza a llorar, va corriendo hacia su habitación y se encierra en ella.

... Ambos... tanto Ren como Mikomi son mi perdición, ambos se alejan de mi ser... por qué?... por qué?... por...

: Sueños de Horo :

Se ve a horo-chan y a un pequeño niño jugando en un lugar desolado, en el cual hay un barranco y abajo de este un lago muy extenso y profundo.

- Ven horo!

- Mikomi... no, no está bien, es muy peligroso!

- no seas cobarde, se un hombre, o acaso no lo eres?

- claro que lo soy!

- entonces acompáñame- lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa un poquito picara, le toma las manos y comienza a correr

- este n/nU... no me apures tanto

- como quieras- lo suelta y lo mira a los ojos- entonces sígueme!- se echa a correr

- hey, espe...- horo comenzó a tambalearse

Un temblor comienza a mover todas las rocas, a partir la tierra, y como el pequeño mikomi estaba más adelantado, sucedió algo horrible, algo que jamás horo olvidaría el resto de su vida.

- MIKOMIIIII! CUIDADO CON LA ROCA!- grita horo corriendo para llegar donde estaba mikomi

- QUE!- mikomi se da vuelta, y en ese mismo instante ve como una enorme y gigantesca roca se acerca hacia su cuerpo- HORO!- trata de correr hacia el aludido

- MIKOMI!- horo solo alcanza a tomar con una de sus manos la mano de su pequeño amigo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la roca se lo llevaba con el hacia el lago, horo se dio cuenta de como la piedra se le incrustaba en el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de su querido amigo, mientras este solo repetía, que lo perdonara. Por el peso de la piedra más el impulso, no pudo aguantar el peso de su amigo, al cual solo tuvo que ver como se lo llevaba hacia el agua escupiendo sangre por la boca a más no poder y como se les salían las viseras por el enorme hueco de su espalda. Mientras Mikomi se hundía en lo más profundo de aquel oasis de la perdición, vio a Ren tao hundiéndose en el lugar de mikomi

: Fin Sueños :

- MIKOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! RENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! NOOOOOOOOO!- gritaba mientras se levantaba despertándose de aquel sueño

toc, toc, toc (efectos baratos Chocolana) se escucha tocar

- HERMANO, ESTAS BIEN?- pregunta preocupadísima pilika

- si... si... no te preocupes, TODO ESTA BIEN!- mintió horo

- ESTAS SEGURO HERMANO, NO QUIERES QUE TE ACOMPAÑE!

- NO, GRACIAS... PILIKA, TODO ESTA BIEN- decía mientras sus ojos tomaban un aspecto obscuro y desolado, desamparados de toda esperanza.

- BUENO, SI NECESITAS ALGO, AVISAME!- pilika se va...- hermano...

No puedo, no puedo seguir... necesito pensar muy bien las cosas, como me gustaría decirle ahora mismo todo lo que siento, para así poder terminar este calvario, pero no... Quiero irme a mi lugar

- será lo mejor- va hacia la puerta, esta apunto de abrirla, mas se detiene en el último instante- no... será mejor salir por la ventana- se regresa, abre la ventana, salta y comienza a caminar.

Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (efectos baratos Chocolana) alguien abre su ventana

- Baka, baka, baaaka- dice desde las sombras.

Camino, camino, camino... por la calle desolada, desolada como mi ser, solo, siempre solo... quiero correr, pero mis músculos no responden.., ando como un robot, es mecánico, ni siquiera estoy con las fuerzas... por qué soñé eso, qué significa ese sueño, por qué?... acaso querrá decirme que me pasará lo mismo con ren?... ojalá no sea eso... onegai...

Ya he llegado al parque, por suerte todavía no es el turno de noche, así que pediré permiso hasta más tarde al caballero que vigila la entrada.

- Buenas tardes nn puedo ayudarlo en algo- se da vuelta de su silla

- hai... me puede dar la autorización para quedar me hasta la noche?

- si claro, hasta que hora? n.n

- hasta... las... 12?

- O.O tanto, n.n se nota que le gusta el parque- firma un papel- listo, tome n.n- se lo entrega

- gracias...- se va como muerto hacia SU lugar.

mmmmmmmmmmmm... mmmmmmmm... maldito Mikomi, maldito ren, malditos sean los dos! ME MALDIGO A MI MISMO TAMBIEN! A YAM BAKAAAAAAAAAA! BAKAAAAAAAAAA! TONTO HORO, TONTO HORO! POR QUE TODO A MIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! POR QUEEEEEEEEEE, acaso no sabe... que me duele que sea así conmigo... por qué... por qué el destino insiste en dañarme, por qué..., por qué...? me maldigo... maldigo mi amor por ren, como maldije el amor por mikomi...

- Por qué... siempre me he preguntado... si... Mikomi murió por mi culpa...- se sienta con las piernas flecctadas hacia el frente mientras se las sujeta con ambas manos- fue... mi culpa?... Mikomi...- una lágrima cae por su rostro y cae en una bella flor de color calipso cristalino

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (efectos baratos Chocolana) se escucha al viento

- eh?...- se fija en la flor- esta es una de la mismas flores que Mikomi... me regalaba cuando me ponía a llorar...- mira hacia la luna- ya entendí Mikomi... ya entendí tu mensaje...- se para repentinamente- LO HARE! AUNQUE TENGA QUE AMARRARLO CON CADENAS! REN TAO, TU NO TE ESCAPARAZ DE MIS GARRAS! SERAS MIO, AUNQUE TENGA QUE USAR TODA LA MAGIA Y MILAGROS DEL MUNDO! ESCUCHASTE BIEN REN TAO! SERAS MIOOOOOOOOOOO!

csssssshhhhhhhhh... cshhhhhhhhhh (efectos baratos Chocolana) se escucha a algo moviéndose detrás de un arbusto cercano

- O/OUU q... quién anda ahí?- horo se pasa todos las películas del mundo de que pasaría si alguien lo escucho, y lo peor... conociera a ren tao, o peor... FUESE REN TAO- CONTESTE!- horo se acerca sigilosamente- te... atrape!- se le tira encima y lo saca de el arbusto.

- ñiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuu- dice un pequeño cervatillo con un cuerno en la cabeza y diminutas las de color morado claro

- O.OUuu gomen nasai nñUuu pensé que eras humano...

- ñiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuu- el "cervatillo" le empieza a comer el pelo

- hey! mi pelo! T.T no vez que se me acaba de gastar todo el gel Alberto Vo5?

- ñiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- el "cervatillo" deja de comerle el pelo para langüetiarlo en la mejilla derecha

- xDDDDDDDDDD hey! no hagas... eso xDDDDDDDDDD, de verdad xDDDDDDDDDD- horo se cae de espaldas mientras el "cervatillo" sigue langüetiándole la mejilla- xDDDDDDDDDD de verdad! deja de hacer eso!

- ñiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuu- el "cervatillo" deja de lengüetearlo y se agacha al lado de horo mientras le pone su hermosa cabeza en sus muslos

- que lindo eres... nn me gustaría llevarte a casa... quieres venir conmigo?- dice horo mientras acariciaba al animalito lindo, pechocho, hermosho, bello, que tiene en sus muslos

- ñiuuuuuu ñiiiiiiiiuuuuu- el animalito lo mira y cierra sus ojos en signo de afirmación

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII O te llevare conmigo ahora mismo!- dice mientras le mueve la cabeza de sus muslo, se para, para finalmente tomarlo en sus brazos e irse con el caminando

Tengo mascotita linda, hermosha, peshosha, bella, tiernuchi, y demás sinónimos de que esta hermoso... Cómo supo de que necesitaba eso?... para mi que este bechito sabe leer la mentusha... O.O mentitash, yo keo... pom pom pom pom... EL ES EXTATEDESTEEEEEEEEE!... no me había dado cuenta pero... hoy dia e andado muy serio, demasiado serio... que extraño, quizás me sentía demasiado mal, pero ya no! y todo gracias a el bicho este extraño al que cargo...

O soy yo... o alguien realmente me esta llamando, a ver... que hora es

- miso cier- lo deja parado en el suelito y ve su reloj- QUEEEEEEEEEE? SON LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANAAAAAAAAAA! T.T ME VAN A MATAR!- lo vuelve a recoger y se va corriendo a la casa de los Asakuras- corre, corre, corre, acelere chofer, que lo viene persiguiendo la mamá de su mujer...

- HOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- se da media vuelta y...

----------------------------

Chocolana: T.T ahora no se puede contestar review!

Estrella: TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO!

Horo: mientras no se pueda contestar review...

Chocolana: T.T no los conestaremos X.X asi que... BAIA!

Ren: POR FIN!- los demás lo miran feo 


	4. El verdadero

chocolana: HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS! MUAKAKAKAKAKAKA!

hoshii: n.n jijijijijiji

ren: ...

horo: sean felices!

chocolana: este capítulo se lo dedique hace mucho a mi sobrinita KIZNA! KE LA KERO MUTO! asi que este capi sigue siendo tuyo!

hoshii: cierto... O.O CIERTO!

horo: O.o esta es una gran familia

chocolana y hoshii: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

ren: idiotas, comencemos con esto! no kiero seguir escuchando sus idioteces! saca quien sabe de donde un relicario... adentro la foto de HORO! XD

Señales: (...) notitas mías ... efectos de sonido -... Diálogos -...- acción ... aporteses

* * *

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ Mi enfermedad eres tú ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Capítulo anterior

- HOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- se da media vuelta y...

¥§§§¥ El verdadero ¥§§§¥

- todos te están buscando, acaso eres tan idiota como para no tomar conciencia y regresar a una hora prudente, o por último llamar y avisar a la hora de tu llegada?

- /./UUUuuuu esto... yo... este... mmm... se me pasó la hora- dijo mientras dejaba al "cervatillo" en el suelo

- qué demonios es eso?- decía mientras indicaba al "cervatillo"

- eh... eso, nada, nada- viendo la cara de ren que no estaba para nada convencido- esto... bueno... es mi mascota U

- anna no va a aceptar eso en la pensión, sabías, se te crujió eso?

- esto... pero... ay! que voy a hacer! ren, ayúdame a entrarlo a la pensión

- pone cara de corderito degollado

- mmm...- mira al "cervatillo", ve sus ojos de suplica- de acuerdo...

-gracias!- lo abraza efusivamente

- suel-ta-mé

- O/O GOMEN NASAI!- lo suelta rápido y muy muy avergonzado

Maldición, por qué tenía que ser él? por qué demonios tendré que ser tan efusivo, y si piensa que a mí... me gusta él, O.O ojalá que no, los astros quieran que no, mmm... oye, la luz de la luna lo hace ver muy lindo... ah... ay!

- apúrate baka

- eh, a si ren!- despierta de su mundo para volver a cargar al "cervatillo"

- estaban preocupados por tí- se escucha decir a ren que va adelante de horo

- a sí, quiénes?

Ojalá que me diga que el también, ojalá, por favor, ren dame sólo una esperanza, sólo una, realmente la necesito para seguir viviendo, por favor, onegai, please, par faveur!

- todos, por qué preguntas, qué acaso piensas en algo, oh no, cierto... tú no piensas

- hey! claro que pienso! pienso tanto o quizás más que tú!- haciendo un notable berrinche

- si claro, como sea- sigue andando

- mmm...

- apúrate baka!

- que no soy baka! y no me puedo apurar más con ésto- mira al "cervatillo"

- ... no sabes hacer nada bien- se da media vuelta, camina hacia horo lo mira fríamente por unos segundos.

- si sé!

- ... mf- le quita el "cervatillo" y lo carga, se da media vuelta y sigue caminando con la misma velocidad- apúrate...

- ... ... ... ...- se apura

Ren... por qué tienes que ser tan frío conmigo, por qué..., acaso no te importo ni siquiera un poquito?... por qué... por qué... por qué siempre eres así conmigo? ren... por qué? ren... no te entiendo... no entiendo nada, miles de preguntas surgen en mi mente por cómo eres, por qué eres así conmigo y los demás, qué te hicieron ren, por qué no dejas que te ayuden, por qué no dejas que yo te ayude, yo nunca te defraudaría, nunca, ren... sólo... déjame estar contigo...

- hey, hoto estas muy callado

- ... ... ...- horo sigue sumergido en sus pensamientos

- hoto hoto! atina!- dice ren dándose media vuelta

- ah? eh? que cosa?

- qué estás muy callado- con voz aún más fría de lo normal

- r... ren...? te puedo hacer una pre...- respira profundo y exhala- una pregunta muy personal?

- mmf - ok, tomaré éso como un sí... bueno, este, ren... hem...- suspira- alguna vez te ha gustado alguien?

- mf... éso no te interesa- vuelve a dar media vuelta y se apura

Ren... por qué te molestas por éso, es sólo una simple pregunta... acaso tú... acaso... nunca te ha gustado nadie? ren... respóndeme, dime, por favor... me preocupas, no sabes cuanto me preocupas ren tao...

Mmm... no a dicho nada desde que le hice esa pregunta, ya estamos a punto de llegar y ni siquiera me ha mirado... no debería de enojarse tanto por una simple pregunta... ren... ren... por qué? tu frialdad me hace tanto daño, ren... me estás matando...

- oye hoto, aquí voy a dejar a tu animalejo, ahí verás tú lo qué haces...- deja al "cervatillo" y se va

- gracias! si igual, lo mismo digo, buenas noches... amargado

- ... ... ...- para en seco- quizás...- dice con cierta melancolía- quizás... si lo sea- sigue caminando

- esto... ren... REN! DISCULPA!- ren se hace el que no lo escucha y sigue caminando- maldición! esto... tú quédate aquí- horo ve una soga y la ata a la rápida al cuello del "cervatillo" y sale corriendo- REN...DISCULPA!

- mmmfff...- se detiene

- ren... discúlpame- lo sujeta del brazo- yo... no quería decir éso

- siempre... los humanos dicen la verdad cuando... creen que están solos...

- ren, DEJA YA DE HABLAR ASI! ME ESTAS ENFERMANDO DE LOS NERVIOS! TODOS NOS PREOCUPAMOSPOR TI! ME PREOCUPAS! PREFIERO AL REN PELIADOR Y ALEGADOR QUE A ESTE!- lo sujeta de ambos brazos fuertemente

- a nadie le intereso... nunca le he importado a nadie

- A MI SI ME IMPORTAS! Y A LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!- lo abraza- ren... no pienses eso...

- horo... gracias- le sonríe y lo abraza- gracias por ser mi amigo... tú, junto con yoh y los demás... son los primeros amigos que tengo... y... no me gustaría perderlos...- apoya su cabeza en el hombro de horo

- ren...

- ... ... ...

- ren...?-siente algo medio húmedo en su hombro- ren... estás... llorando? ren estás llorando?- gira su cabeza y lo mira, puede observar a su amigo llorar- ... tranquilo, todo estará bien de ahora en adelante...

- ... ... ... todos... siempre han creído de que yo soy implacable... que nada me daña... pero yo... yo... yo...

- shhhhhhhhhh... ya, ya ren, tranquilo, te puedo comprender.

Pobre ren... yo... jamás pensé que realmente era así, es tan indefenso, tan pequeño, como puede ser que no conozca nada de él, sin embargo... me gusta sentir a ren así, apoyado en mi hombro... abrazándome, me gusta poder abrazarlo sin tener miedo de nada ni de nadie, ni siquiera de mis propios pensamientos. Pasamos como una media hora así, en esa posición, hasta que el saco su cabeza de mi hombro y me miró con una melancólica y solitaria sonrisa, y empezó a caminar como cual anima vagando en el mundo tratando de encontrar el camino que lo devuelva a un lugar de paz. Yo iba caminando detrás de él, cerré mis ojos por un segundo y puede observar como ren tao se iba cayendo hasta tocar el suelo, fui corriendo, todo era como en cámara lenta: mi parpadear, la caída de ren, mis reacciones, todo... Cuando estuve al lado de él, me agaché, y lo cargué. Cuando llegamos a la pensión, la mayoría ya estaban durmiendo, baje al tao y lo deje en un sillón, para así poder prender las luces y llevarlo hasta su habitación, sólo se habían quedado despiertos mi hermana, que al verme fue corriendo hacia mí, y ryu, él cual, al verme me regañó y me dijo lo irresponsable que era, sólo pude decir que lo sentía mucho y que se me había pasado la hora, después dije que ren me había "encontrado", cuando dije eso ambos se dieron cuenta de que ren no estaba, yo les dije que estaba afuera tomando aire, aunque no soy muy bueno mintiendo me creyeron, claro, como ren es tan estrafalario, además... como iba a decirles que estaba desmayado? y por otro lado, si lo hubiese dicho, ren me mata, y me odiaría por el resto de su vida... mmm... como que ya estoy alargándome mucho con ésto, jejeje, uh... insisto, si alguien me llega a escuchar de seguro me lleva al psiquiatra, uh... ni modo, en qué estaba, ah si... cuando los dos se fueron, volví a buscar a ren en el sillón, se veía tan lindo durmiendo, realmente parecía un niñito de cinco añitos, cuando lo cargué dijo algo, pero no escuche muy bien lo que dijo, lo que sí puedo recordar es que nombró a su padre. Cuando subí las escaleras, fui hasta su habitación, y lo acosté en su cama... ah... y ahora yo tengo muto tuto... y...ren, todos esos músculos y huesos pesan, así que llegué a la conclusión de que por muy flaca que parezca una persona, no significa que sea liviana... mmm...

: Sueños de Horo :

Se ve a horo encima de un caballo negro con dos prismas blancos, uno está en su frente, entre sus ojos y el otro está en el pecho. El caballo es fuerte y majestuoso, con una mirada amigable y que inspira confianza. Horo esta con una armadura celeste, de material flexible pero a la vez resistente y una espada delgada, fina y no en muy buen estado.

De repente horo desde una colina, ve un castillo, con grandes, gruesas y aterradoras murallas; tan grandes que apenas se ve la punta del castillo, sin embargo, el castillo es de una hermosa estructura de color opaco. Horo se acerca a la muralla, se baja de su caballo, y trata de entrar, pero le es imposible, trata de todas las maneras, pero nada le resulta, de repente se le ocurre tomar su espada y por un pequeño orificio empezar a adentrarla, poco a poco la muralla empieza abrirse, pero de la nada salen unos poderosos guardias. horo toma su espada y monta de nuevo a su corcel, mientras dirigía a su caballo por donde irse batallaba contra los guardias, horo sujeto fuertemente las riendas y controla al caballo para que se vaya lo más rápido posible, horo controla al caballo casi a la perfección, pero de pronto se cae, su espada cae también por otro lado, no la ve... horo ha perdido su espada, su caballo esta descontrolado y tiene la mirada como de rabia y de traición, su armadura esta un poco destrozada y muy rasmillada. Luego de eso horo abre los ojos y ve al castillo tan impacable como siempre.

: Fin Sueños :

- hermano?... hermano...- se acuesta con él

- mmm...pilika... es mi cama... tú tienes la tuya- decía soñoliento

- vamos... no seas malo con tu hermanita favorita...- decía en voz bajita

- ... ni modo...- la abraza

- te quiero mucho hermano...- lo abraza también y se acomoda en su pecho

Mmm... recuerdo cuando... no podía dormir tranquilo sin pilika, le tenía tanto miedo a las gallinas, TT.TT recuerdo cuando una vez, una llegó a mi cama y me picoteó toda la cara, entonces de la nada salió mi super hermana, y mandó a volar a la gallina, .-.U literalmente xDDD, y me dijo que ella me iba a cuidar, mmm... y quién diría ahora que me gustan tanto el pollo asado ÑAAAAAAA VENGANSHA! XD... u.uU esto... qué horas sherán, mí no tener reloj, y sí mí no tener reloj cómo saber hora I.I? DAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! CAGUE! TT.TT u.uU ni modo

- hermano... te puedo hacer una pregunta muy personal?- decía en bajito mientras abría sus ojitos

- claro... qué cosa?- la miraba muy atento, pero con cara de tuto

- hermano... a tí... te gustaba mikomi cuando éramos pequeños?- miró a horo muy avergonzada

- ... ... ... quieres que te sea sincero o qué te mienta?- la mira asombrado y avergonzado a la vez

- ... quiero que me seas sincero... hermano... es que yo...- se sienta

- ... ... ... bueno, la verdad es que... sí, bueno... supongo..., por qué?- se sienta también mirándola de frente

- es que... una vez... mientras era pequeña yo...

- EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO!- decía alguien detrás de la puerta mientras la corría- están despiertos?

- eh? Ah, si ya vamos, bueno pilika otro día me cuentas vale?- mientras se paraba con su short, que de por cierto era lo único que usaba para dormir.

- O/OU este...bueno,yoyametengoqueir!- sale rápidamente

- me voy a bañar- horo sale de la pieza para dirigirse al baño

- ... ... hermano... ...- dice en susurro para luego levantarse e irse

Nonada... mmmm... tuto... flojera... ... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MALDICION! EL CORDERO MUTANTE! DIGO! MI CIER! TT.TT como haba pashado la noshie... sholito... con una shoguita al cuellito... sin cumbia villera... TTTT pobetito de mi cier ( algún problema con la cumbia villera? toy trauma'a T.T too los días la ponen! Me enferma!) jueeeeeiiiiiiisssssssss, la flojera, ni modo... primero me baño...

Yap, toy lishto. Bien... qué tenía que hacer?... mmm... ESO, oku,. vamos!... la la la la la- empieza a cantar- giro a un lado, sigo de frente, vuelvo a girar, sigo aún más cuaditititititititas, llegué al lugar- para de cantar- O.O

- O.Ô NO! NO ES MIO! LO JURO!

- a no? pues vete a otro con ese cuento horo

- TE JURO QUE NO ES MIO!- ... horo comienza a apretarse las manos- ... ESTA BIEN! ES MIO! TOT

- horo... CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?

* * *

chocolana: bien... termine el capítulo -.-UUU lo se... uu.úúUU esta pésimo... como de costumbre TTTOTTT 

horo: pobesito de ren T.T -corre a abrazarlo

ren: NI SE TE OCURRA!- lo golpea en la cara

hoshii y chocolana: HEY! NI LO PIENSES! QUE SIN EL NO HAY HISTORIA!- amarran a ren a una silla

ren: MALDITAS! SUELTENME! QUE SE HAN CREIDO?

hoshii: somos malditas y a mucha honra XDDDDD

chocolove: pue... no que la chocolana es la autorita del fic este pue?

chocolana: PRIMITO MIO QUERIDO DEL ALMA!- abraza a chocolove

ren: eh... ò.Ô?

horo: hola moreno! pobre de que salgas con uno de tus chistes!

hoshii: n.nU hola chocolove

ren: DESATENME!

chocolove: miren pue, si son toos unos pescadores- chocolove pone a todos ropa de pescadores incluyendo gorritos y cañas, y ren... con un traje gris con aletitas a los costados

horo: idiota

hoshii: funga fu fu

chocolana: oo.uu cof, cof, cof

ren: MALDITO CHOCOLATIN!- se desata a lo hulk y manda a volar a chocolove

chocolove: EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ! es un punto en el cielo

ren: ahora, vayanse todos al infierno y agradezcan los malditos reviews, YO ME LARGO!- ren se va a... algun lugar

chocolana: bue... oku, a si! el sueño de horo tiene significado-.-UU TAN DEMENTE YO KE AL SUEÑO DE HORO LE DI SIGNIFICADO! MUAKAKAKAKAKAKA

hoshii: funga fu fu

chocolana: una recomendacion... NUNCA, PERO JAMAS EN SUS VIDAS INVENTEN UN SUEÑO MIENTRAS BUSCAN QUE SIGNIFICADO PUEDE TENER CADA COSA!NUNCA! NUNCA .

hoshii: funga fu fu

chocolana: lo otro... horo se corta la palma, yo lo he hecho, las primeras capitas UU (bueno... una vez sangro un pokito) asike no me aleguen! y nu digan tampoco que es fome! XXP baka (N/A: eso no va pa nadie, pero keria decir baka U)

hoshii y cho: Y LLEGO LA HORA DEEEEEE...

Horo and chocolove: CONTESTAR REVIEWSSSSSSS!

-en algun lugar- ren: patéticos...

**Para: DeRaNgEd Of YaOi:**

Chocolana: bueno, aqui sigo tu orden Dafyta...

hoshii: NADIE ORDENA NADA A MI GEMELAAAA!- con fuego en los ojos y posicion de ataque

Chocolana: etto... n.ñUuu hoshii, neee, ella si puede...

hoshii: a bueno n.n funga fu fu

Chocolana: WOOOWW! en serio vas a poner mi fic ahi! yo encantada- cho se derrite

hoshii: ves cho? escribes bien...

Chocolana: mentiraaaaaa TOT

hoshii: AH! NO! SIEMPRE ME SALES CON LO MISMO! ES QUE YO TE MATO!- cho se asusta y sale corriendo, detras hoshii tratando de matarla- szia!

**Para: Yo**

Chocolana: estimado yo... no tengo idea quien mataka eres

Hoshii: pero muchisimas gracis por el review, y cho hablaria en este momento pero...- se puede observar a una cho muy emocionada, afectada por los lindos reviews recibidos- debe tranquilizarce primero

Chocolana: GOMEN NASAI POR LA DEMORAAAAAAAAAA! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI!- aparece su trauma de fruit bascket- GOMEN NASAI! PIDO PERDON A TODOS LOS QUE TENGAN MI MISMO NOMBREEEE! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI!- hoshii le pega fuertemente en la cabeza a cho,cho con arroas-n.n domo por el review

Hoshii: sip, szia!

**Para: Rika Hiwatari**

Chocolana: a mi tambien me encanta la pareja- hoshii levanta una gran bandera que dice "Ren/Horo 4EVER!" y salen los dos nombrados dandose un kiss- a hoshii tamben

hoshii: hai n.n bueno, en realidad... la leyenda solo existe en la mente de cho, en este fic, y en las historias originales que esta haciendo cho-chan

Chocolana: sip, asi que si buscas la leyenda no te va a parecer , tambien la leyenda tiene una primera parte, pero di a conocer la segunda

Hoshii: y no solo eso, Yahame, significa mensajeros de los Dioses , saben hablar como dioses malignos, beningnos (segun cho, hay diferencias, o por lo menos, en sus historias) lexico de dioses en general, el habla nativo de los yahames "Yaheim" y todas los idiomas de los humanos

Chocolana y hoshii: gracias por el review! szia!

**Para: Darketa-san**

Chocolana:que honor... gracias... gracias...- cho simula que ha ganado algun premio y saluda como las estupidas y huekas misses

hoshii: u.úU se supone que es mi gemela, bueno, a cho le gusta ver sufrir a horo en este fic, aunque normalmente hace sufir a ren...

Chocolana: ahhh... honor... -se derrite, al tiempo se condensa y finalmente cae precipitadamente como gotitas de lluvia- wiiii! siii! VIVA EL SPANGLISH! YEAH! YEAH! OF COURSE XD obvio my cuidarme very bien! XD

Hoshii: - . -Uuu esta lokata esta de mal... en peor... neee, cierto que estaba asi cuando la conoci

Chocolana: bueno, mi se cuida... usted tambien... AIOZ! QUE LE VAYA BIEN! XD

**Para: horitazoldick**

Chocolana: bueno, bueno, ya lo segui T.T pero no me tritures mis piernas...

hoshii: cho! YO TE DEFIENDO... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA- aparece fuego alrededor de hoshii- QUE ARDA MUAHAHAHAHA LA QUEMARE MUAHAHAHAHAHA

Chocolana: TT gracias hoshii, ella me iba a triturar las piernas si no seguia

Hoshii: mmm... na, entonces dejo que te trituren, te demoras mucho en actualizar- hoshii comienza a irse

Chibi-choconala: TT neee, hoshii! hoshiii TOT hoshii neeeeeeeeeee

Hoshii: - -Uuu ya se puso, u.uUuu hasta pronto, szia!

Horo: POR FIN! TERMINARON!

Ren: lamentablemente

Chocolana y hoshii: horito... rencito... les tenemos una sorpresaaaaaa- ren y horo se acerca, cada uno... a su manera

Horo: que? que? que? que? que! diganme que es!

Ren: ba, para lo que me importa- voltea para irse

hoshii y chocolana: chocolove, haz el redomble de tambores!

Chocolove: como quieran mis güeras... ay les va pue- comienza a hacer redombles de tambores

hoshii y chocolana: UNA CENA ROMANTICA PARA DOS PERSONAAASS- Ren queda quieto y voltea entre rojo, palido y sin duda con cara de 'What?', a horo un fondo rosa, corazoncitos- y van a ir ahora...

Ren: no... no, voy

Hoshii: hay comida china, italiana, japonesa, la que quieras hasta chilena o.o

chocolana: y se van a ir AHORA MISMO YA!

Chocolove: los tortolitos deben estar solitos para hacer su nidito de amor pue- se ve a un ren apunto de matar a un chocolove muy asustado

chocolana y hoshii: SE VAN AHORA!- los patean y estos salen volando hasta cerca del restourant- en el prox capi veran la cena exclusiva de horo y ren...! HASTA PRONTOOO!


	5. Adivinación

Chocolana: SI! hola de nuevo! aquí nos tienen! 

Hoshii: con la cena exclusiva de REN Y HORO!- se escuchan los gritos de las fanáticas

Chocolana: y como nosotras no podemos dejar el programa

Hoshii: hemos enviado a una espía camuflada

Chocolana y hoshii: ADELANTE SUERO!

/En el restaurant\\

Hatsu: ¬¬ hai non! hola mami! hola n.n! XDD aquí estoy en la mesa de al frente- con una cámara muestra a ren y horo- hasta ahora no ha habido actividad, aparentemente han pedido lo que van a comer- enfoca con la cámara- Ren pidió O.o que 'sorpresa' comida china, Horo se ha arriesgado con comida... O.o no escuché!

Chocolana: hey! hijita! no tienes un micrófono que puedas dejar sutilmente en la mesa?

Hatsu: mmm... claro! jejeje- sigue grabando

Hoshii: disfrázate de camarera y déjalo! necesitamos saber lo que pasa...

Hatsu: ia, ia...- deja la cámara enfocada, se va

Se veia el semblante molesto del chino y el feliz rostro del Usui, de repente el Usui comenta algo con lo que Ren solo se sonroja notoriamente mientras desvía la mirada, el Usui solo sonríe complacido... Cada cierto rato se repetía la escena hasta que Horo extendió una de sus manos y...

hatsu: Aquí tienen- sirve lo pedido (Uso truco convencional)

Horo: ¬ muchas gracias...- babea mientras ve su comida

Ren: u/úUuu se, se gracias- hatsu sonríe- ¬/¬ ya puede irse- le mira molesto

hatsu: ia... ia me voy ¬w¬ grrr...- se va, la cámara seguía

Mientras hatsu se estaba cambiando la cámara captaba los movimientos de ambos jóvenes, Horo comía feliz, pero Ren no había probado ni un bocado de su comida, estaba sonrojado y con una ceja enarqueada levemente, luego de un rato nuestro peliceleste Usui se dio cuenta y dejó de comer para quedarse viendo al chino

Horo: Oye, Antena...- Ren no lo escucha- Rentado?- sigue sin escuchar- DENTADO!- sigue sin escucharlo

Ren:...- estaba ido en sus propios pensamientos

Horo: desgraciado...- frunce el ceño, sus parpados se abren más y luego sonríe- si no me escuchas...- aparto su plato y estiró uno de sus brazos hasta que pudo tomar el rostro del de doradas pupilas con las yemas de sus dedos

hatsu: Wooo...- llegando se sienta en la mesa de al lado y mira la escena mientras babea al lado de la cámara

Ren: q... qué?- mira a Horo- O/Ó QUÉ HACES IDIOTA!- se aparta

Horo: ah... entonces fue una broma?- regañándolo- no pensé que te gustaran ese tipo de 'bromitas'

/Mientras en el estudio\\

Chocolana: waaaa... ¬- babeando

Hoshii: aaaahhhh... ¬ - también babeando

/De nuevo en el restorant\\

Ren: d... de qué me hablas!- sonrojándose mientras sus párpados se agrandaban y sus pupilas se contraían

Horo: vamos Tiburón, no te hagas... y me lo dijiste tan serio... lástima que haya sido una broma...- suspira- yo te iba a decir que si

Ren: O/OUuu NO ME DIGAS QUE HABLE EN VOZ ALTA!- apunto de desmayarse

Horo: ajá... pero parece que fue una tonta broma tuya- se molesta

Ren: Hoto... no, o sea... si, digo... AHHH!- se revuelve el cabello- AL DIABLO! SI MALDITA SEA! SI ME GUSTAS!

Horo: jajajajaja- se ríe...- en realidad no dijiste nada... jajajajaja

Ren: entonces... me engañaste? de mentira a verdad! CÓMO PUDISTE!- furiosísimo le crece el pelo hasta el techo, una venita notoria late

Horo: nn tantos años con pilika me enseñaron eso OwOUuu

/En el estudio\\

Chocolana: TOT YA! DENSE UN BESO!

Hoshii: BESOOOO! TOT!

/De nuevo en el restorant\\

Horo y Ren comían, éste último muy sonrojado, evitando a toda costa la mirada de cierto peliceleste que tanto lo buscaba. Por mientras hatsu babeaba y suspiraba mirando la escena, es en ese entonces que Ren mira penetrantemente a Horo, éste sonríe y se levanta sobre la mesa, se acerca a Ren, el cual se echa hacia atrás, pero Horo lo toma firmemente por el contorno del rostro, el chino cada vez estaba más sonrojado, paralizado sus músculos no respondían a ninguna de sus órdenes

/Again in the Study\\

Hoshii: ah... n¬n ...

Chocolana: el fic! demonios! ya se me había olvidado! XD es que con mansa escenita que estoy viendo! WOW! ia! les dejo el señor fic XD

Señales:

(...) notitas mías ...

-... Diálogos

-...- acción

/- aporteses

* * *

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ Mi enfermedad eres tú ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

----------- >Capítulo anterior ----------

- OÔ NO! NO ES MIO! LO JURO!

- a no? pues vete a otro con ese cuento horo

- TE JURO QUE NO ES MIO!- ... horo comienza a apretarse las manos- ... ESTÁ BIÉN! ES MIO! TOT

- horo... CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?

_ ¥§§§¥ Adivinación ¥§§§¥_

- anna... no me mates T.T

- quién te dijo que te voy a matar, lo otro, cómo se te ocurre tener a esta clase de animales?

- güenu... me encariñe con él U y... me miraba con una carita de cordero casi degollado para que lo dejara conmigo que no pude resistir, y después ren... ren... y entonces él…

- ren, qué tiene que ver ren en todo esto?- anna enarquea una ceja

- na... nada...- un leve sonrojo cubre sus mejillas- é... él no... no tiene nada que ver...

- horo... no eres un buen mentiroso, además... lo ví todo ayer- a horo se le agrandan los ojos como platos- desde cuándo?

- des... desde cu... cuándo que? de qué?- el sonrojo se va haciendo más notorio y agacha la mirada

- desde cuándo te gusta ren?- okey, se puede apreciar a horo en estado de shock y completamente rojo, mirando atentamente lo interesante que es el piso

MALDICIÓN! CÓMO LO SUPO! ES MUY NOTORIO! MALDICIÓN! POR QUÉ ANNA! Y SI SE LO DICE A REN! MALDICIÓN! MALDICIÓN! MALDICION! QUE LE DIGO! QUE CHINGADA HAGO! CARAJO! SI SE DIO CUENTA ANNA QUIZAS TAMBIEN LOS DEMAS! MALDICION! AHHHHHH! CARAJO! MIERD! NO LE PUEDO MENTIR A ANNA! CARAJO! CAGUE! POR LA MISMA MIERD!... espera... anna no tiene porque contarlo si se lo pido, verdad?... pero... si se lo dice de todas formas..., no, no creo, anna no es ese tipo de ser... pero de seguro que me va a hacer obligarme de la limpieza! T.T será, seré la nueva niñera TT no me gusta el polvo

- horo contesta, AHORA!- anna se molesta

- esto... bueno- se sonroja aun más que un tomate mientras levanta la cabeza enérgicamente con lo ojos cerrados- SI! ME GUSTA! Y MUCHO! HACE TIEMPO, pero... no se lo digas a nadie, si? por favor...- horo mantiene sus párpados cerrados fuertemente temiendo una negación

- está bien...- se va hacia la pensión- ah!- se da media vuelta- por cierto horo, te toca hacer la limpieza general en la pensión mañana, y durante los tres días siguientes

- si anna- dice con resignación, a lo que anna se da media vuelta y se va- lo sabía- se ve a horo con cascaditas

- ñiiiiiiu- sigue con la soga al cuello sentadito sobre una mantita

- uh... si se

- ñiiiiiiuuuuu ñiuuuuu- se para sobre la mantita

- bueno, ella es así- se acerca y lo mira

- ñiiiiiiiiuuuuu ñiiiuuuuu- horo le acaricia la cabeza

- si, ella es buena... en el fondo, mejor te suelto- lo desata

- ñiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- se tira encima de él y le lengüetea la carita

- xDDDDDDDDDD yaaaaaa, párale

- ñiiiuu- deja de lengüetearle

- espera... un segundo... algo no está bien aquí... desde cuándo me entiendes?

- ñiiiiuu ñiu ñiiiiuuuu- mientras lo miraba a los ojos

- espera, me estás diciendo que tú siempre me habías entendido, lo que significa que ahora... yo te entiendo a ti?

- ñiu- afirma con un movimiento de cabeza

- ok... ah .- cae en el piso desmayado

- ñiiu?- va en busca de alguien, y se va alejando, hasta que llega a la puerta de la pensión- ÑIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUU!- ren escucha y va a abrir la puerta

- eh?- abre la puerta y se encuentra con un joven alto, de piel color leche, ojos sangre y pelo negro- si? qué desea?

- disculpe, por casualidad en esta pensión vive un joven de ojos negros peliceleste?- ren sigue observando de pies a cabeza al joven

- si, horokeu usui, pero no está ahora

- pues... a eso iba, esta desmayado no muy lejos de aquí- sonrisa- solamente venía a decir eso, hasta pronto, que tenga un buen día- dice el joven con un sonrisa en el rostro

- ...? de acuerdo, usted igual- cierra la puerta

- ñiiiiuuuuu- se va de nuevo donde horo a esperar la llegada de ren y se acurruca a su lado

: Sueños de Horo :

Se ve a horo nadando en un río de aguas cristalinas, cuando escucha unos pasos y da media vuelta para saber quien era, no ve a nadie sin embargo escucha un susurro

- no entiendo! no te escucho- dijo horo alzando la voz

- se cuidadoso

- cuidadoso? de qué?- horo se estaba exasperando

- jejeje, acaso ya se te olvido, keu-chan?- se ve a una sombra al lado de un árbol

- ... keu-chan? solamente una persona me decía así..., mikomi...?- enarquea una ceja y pregunta algo asombrado

- ajá... sólo te digo que tengas cuidado- se muestra ante horo y le sonríe

- mi...ko...mi... MIKOMI!- corre hacia él y lo abraza mientras comenzaba a llorar, hunde su rostro en el pecho de su amigo

- shhh... keu-chan, no llores...- lo abraza también y le acaricia el pelo con una mano- y cómo te va con el chinito?

- cómo sabes que me gusta el chino?- levanta un poco su cara

- cómo no saberlo, además... es OBVIO que te gusta el chino

-...- se pone todo llojito- ah...

- y siempre se lo que haces keu-chan, no te acuerdas de nuestra promesa?

- sip... si me acuerdo, fue...

- tres días antes de que muriera- sonrisa- y lo otro, no es tu culpa mi muerte, de acuerdo, MÉTETELO EN TU CABEZOTA DE PUERCOESPIN!- lo agarra por los hombros y lo zangolotea

- QUÉ! OTRO MÁS QUE ME SALE CON LO DE PUERCOESPIN?- se suelta

- qué? acaso quieres que te diga de otra forma? picos de hielo?

- NOOOOOOOOOOO! NUNCA HA SOPORTADO QUE ME LLAMEN ASHI!

- uh...- pone una mano sobre la cabeza de horo- sigues siendo el mismo... keu-chan- mientras le sonreía lo despeina (1)

- uuuuh... no es mi culpa, bueno quizás si- sonrisa

- yo ya me voy keu-chan, te vienen a recoger- sonrisa

- ah?- pregunta sin saber a que se refería su queridísimo amigo

- nada, solo una cosa más

- cuál?

- cuando te despiertes... hazte el dormido- sonrisa- hasta luego- desaparece

- mikomi...

: Fin Sueños :

- mmm... si, claro... quien demonios era ese tipo? y donde esta ho- ve a horo desmayado en el piso y a al "cervatillo" acurrucado a su lado- ro, demonios- se agacha y lo toma

- ñiuuuu- dice mientras se paraba

- mmm? será- se empieza a ir- ah...- gira su cabeza- oye tu! animalejo! ven

-ñiiiiiiiuuuu- corre hacia ren y empieza a caminar a su lado, mientras ren carga a horo

- con tus ñius no entiendo nada, así que no me hables

- ñiuuu...- agacha su cabeza y pone una carita triste

- ¿...? a veces pienso que tu entiendes lo que decimos- mira de reojo al "cervatillo"

- ñiu- afirma con la cabeza mientras da una vuelta en círculo

- ah si, genial... ahora me estoy volviendo loko, le estoy hablando a un animal, genial, genial, y ahora parece que el puercoespín me pegó su estupidez

- ñiuuuu ñiiiiu ñiu!- el "cervatillo" se pone en frente del tao y lo mira con enfado- ñiiiiiuuuu ñiiiuu

- qué? acaso te molesta que hable mal del hoto?- lo mira a los ojos- ese brillo...

- ñiu ñiu- sale del camino del tao como quien trata de esconder algo y sale corriendo hacia la pensión

- ese bicho trae algo entre patas...- mira a horo- como pesas horo, estás gordo- sigue caminando

mmm... brazos... mmm... mmm... ese olor... ren? ren es el que me está cargando?... con razón mikomi me dijo que me siguiera haciendo el dormido... ah... ya se lo que sienten las mujeres cuando están siendo cargadas por el hombre que aman... y se que esto no tiene nada que ver, pero... ME HE PERDIDO TRES DIAS MI TELESERIE! habrán descubierto el pasado oscuro de Jonathan, y que Bryan es homosexual? es mi personaje favorito..., y pobresita de la Raquel! su novio Stefhan la estaba engañando con su mejor amiga! T.T raquelsita pobetita de ella. Ok, me salí del tema... pero... WWWOOOOOO! ren me está cargando! estaré muy pesado?

- maldito horo, pesas mucho... adelgaza!- escucha a ren quejándose

T.T estoy hecho una vaca! T.T estoy gordo! soy un obeso! NO VOLVERÉ A COMER NUNCA MÁS... excepto lo que sea necesario y haré mas ejercicio! xD

- oiep, que haces con MI hori ?- decía huecamente pino

- lo cargo, porque el muy idiota se quedo dormido tirado en el suelo

- ay! o sea, que rask, in my life!- dice pino mientras coloca una mano sutilmente sobre su yo

- eres un hueco de mierd- sigue ren cargando al Usui

- a ver? perdóname! pero io no soy hueco, ia? o sea, que pesa'o- pone cara de 'o sea'

- vete al carajo chiko hueco, ahora déjame de molestar que tengo que dejar a horo en su pieza- comienza a subir las escaleras.

- ia vamos a hablar chinito, oky?- le advierte al Chino mientras lo ve subiendo las escaleras

- ... mmmmfffff- termina de subir las escaleras- estúpido pino, chiko hueko, idiota, baka, más hueko, ahhh! un poco más y no se que hago!- abre dificultosamente la habitación del peliceleste y entra dejando la puerta abierta

- ñiu ñiuuuu- salta sobre el futon y mueve las sabanas para que ren pueda introducir a horo en su cama

- gracias...- ren introduce a horo en su cama- otra vez!

- ñiiiiuuuu- se acomoda al lado de horo

- se te ve feliz al lado del hoto, por qué?- se sienta a los pies de la cama

- ñiiiiiiiuuuuu ñiiiuuuu ñiuuuu

Ok, por lo menos no soy el único loko que habla con mi Cier, pero si creo que soy el único loko que le entiende... ok... estamos mal, ME VAN A MANDAR A UN LOKERO! TOT

- no te entiendo nada animalejo, sería tan fácil si pudieras escribir- mira el techo

- ñiiiiiuuuu?- se para y salta hacia abajo, y en el piso comienza a dibujar las letras con ropa (2)

- en serio?- mientras miraba hacia abajo y re-leía lo que decía

- ñiuuu- afirma con la cabeza

- esto no está bien! tú no deberías saber escribir!...- mira a Cier (3) con mirada atónita

- ñiiiiuuuu- mirada inocente

- uh... bien, me voy, ah! dile al hoto cuando despierte que su hermana quiere salir de compras- ren se para y comienza a caminar hacia la salida,

- ñiiiiiiuuuu- ren sale de la pieza (4) cerrando la puerta luego de haber salido

- ya se fue...?- dijo casi en susurro horo moviendo apenas sus labios

- ñiiiiuuu- contesta Cier mientras se acerca a horo

- WoW ren tambien conversa contigo! pero él no entiende lo que tú dices TT

- ñiiiiuuuu- se sienta en el piso

- oye, y si sabías escribir por qué nunca me lo contaste?- se levanta un poco de su futon apoyándose en sus manos

- ñiiuuu ñiiiuuu ñiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuu

- buena respuesta, a veces respondes mejor que yo

- ñiiiiiiuuuuuuuuu, ñiiuuuuuu ñiiiiiiiuuuuu

- qué? quién carajo es karemi?

- yo... yo soy karemi- horo se da media vuelta- querido protegido- sonrisa

- ah... te referías a la yahame?- mira a Cier

- ñiiiiuuu- afirma con la cabeza

- y cómo os ha ido? querido horo-chan- se acerca a horo

- si... bien, igual feliz! jejeje, oye, soy el único loko que entiende lo que dice cier?- lo indica

- nooo, eres el único que tiene el don, no es que estés loko, yo igual lo entiendo

- oyep! karemi-sama, y cómo me vas a ayudar con lo de ren?- pregunta animosamente

- me esperaba esa pregunta de tu parte horo-chan, desde mañana en la noche... tiene que ser de apoco

- haip! pero aun así, no entiendo... explícame!- pone carita de cordero apunto de degollar

- no... tienes que ser paciente y muy fuerte, muchas cosas van a suceder antes de que ustedes estén juntos- dice mientras sonríe

- ñiiiiuuuuu ñiiiiiiiiiuuuu ñiiiiiiuuuuuuuuu!

- ehu?- ambos abren los ojos como platos- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- ejem... mil disculpas, pero, él siempre ha sido así, desde chico- mientras trata de contener la risa poniéndose una mano sobre sus labios

- entonces tú conoces a mi Cier desde chikitito?- pone carita de incrédulo

- por supuesto- sonrisa

- ah... wow

- bien, ya me voy- sonrisa- alguien se acerca

- o.u güeno, chaos

- hasta pronto- sonríe y desaparece

- ñiiiuuuu

- HERMANOOOO! ESTÁS DESPIERTOOOO?- grita desde afuera pilika

- eh... no pilika, estoy durmiendo

- ñiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuu!- pilika abre la puerta

- hermano!- corre hacia él y lo abraza- salgamos al centro comercial?- con mirada tierna

- pero... pilika...

- ñiuuuu

- uh?- pilika busca al proveniente ruido- oh... dios...

- eh?- mira hacia la dirección que pilika miraba y ve su Cier- ah... jeje, te lo presento es como... mi mascota, se llama Cier

- ñiiiiiuuuu- se acerca a pilika

- ... hermano- mira a su hermano con los ojos llorosos- NO SABES QUIÉN ES! TÚ DEBES DE SABER QUIEN ES REALMENTE! ÉL ES...- Cier se le acerca y la muerde- AUUUUUUUUUCHHHH!

- Oye! no le hagas eso a mi hermana!

- ñiiiiuuuu- mirada inocente

- ... horo... te espero a bajo- sale muy apurada de la habitación

- tú le entendiste algo?

- ñiiiiiuuuu- niega con la cabeza

- será, oye, te quedas en mi habitación y no muerdas a nadie más, entendido?

- ñiiiuuu- afirma con la cabeza

- bien, vuelvo más rato, no hagas nada!- sale de la habitación y el cervatillo se acurruca en la almohada de horo

Que me quería decir mi hermanita? y... por qué demonios mi Cier la mordió? en realidad no entiendo a esos dos, me van a dar dolor de cabeza, eh, ahí está mi hermanita!

- ya llegue pilika

- vamos...- mirada perdida

- pilika... te sientes bien?

- si... jeje, ya vamos- ambos salen de la pensión y se dirigen al centro comercial

Mi hermana... tá muy extraña... desde que vio a mi Cier, y lo peor de todo es que no se porque, y se que no me lo va a decir ahora... siempre ella, llena de misterios, quizás...por eso la aprecie tanto. AH! quiero que hable, me preocupa que no me diga nada, además ya estamos a punto de llegar y no me ha dirigido la palabra, y eso me desespera...

- hermano, por allá

- hasta que hablas!

- si... necesito que compres estas cosas si, yo voy a comprar otras, al rato te veo hermano- le pasa una lista y se aleja un poco- en la tienda con el letrero Azul, y Rojo con verde, compras las cosas de la lista...

- pilika? te sientes bien?

- eh? si- una falsa sonrisa adorna su rostro, y se va.

Qué le pasó? mi no entenderla... bueno, bueno, qué tengo que comprar?- mira la lista- mmm... con que eso, a ver...- se dirige a la tienda del letrero azul- mmm... T.T no me gusta pasar por estas cosas! no! no y no!- pasa por eso detectores para ver si te has robado algo- no sonó? uf... que bien, y ahora...- ve una pila de productos- . mi se va a enredar! bien, bien, que decía la nota? 'HAY QUE AHORRAR!' eh... eso decía la posdata, por ende debo de ahorrar, bien... primero... comprar leche? O.o bien- se acerca a donde hay una gran variedad de lacteos- este contiene 500gr y este tiene 250gr- analiza los precios- bien, ahorro mas con el de 500gr, ya que al fin y al cabo si me comprase dos de 250gr gastaría más 1/4 de lo que me sale el de 500gr. llevó la de 500! y ahora... ehh... Z.Z me dio tuto...- se empieza a quedar dormido de pie- Z.Z- alquien le choca- ah?

- ah?- mira por el lado que le chocaron

- Hori!- lo abraza asfixiantemente

- ah... pino, suéltame por la misma madre...

- ay! pero hori, no seas malito conmigo- carita de perrito mojado

- uh... primero, no me digas hori; segundo no soy malo; y tercero, qué demonios haces aquí?

- te vine siguiendo- contesta pino mientras sonríe sinceramente y de forma una dulce.

- eh, tu me asustas

- yo, por qué, si io seria incapaz de hacerte daño, o sea, me muero si te pasa algo malo!

- eh... sabes, mmm... que tal si me esperas en el piso de comida?

- en serio? - o sea, obvio!- se va corriendo hacia el piso de comida

NI CAGANDO ME VOY AL PISO DE COMIDA, Y MÁS ME VALE COMPRAR LAS COSAS RAPIDO! TOT oh...oh... me va a venir a buscar TOT ke hollible! TOT ke gay, o sea, digo... yo lo soy, PERO NO DEMUESTRO TANTO X.X XX y no esta el príncipe que debe salvar a la princesita del malvado hechicero, u.úU bien, ya me desvié del tema, mejor me compro rápido... digo! compro rápido- Horo recorre todos los pasillos buscando y eligiendo lo que llevará- que me falta?... mmm...- revisa la lista- O.O TU MADRE SANTISIMA SEA ELEVADA AL CIELO! YO NO KERO COMPRAR ESO! TOT po ké a mi?- se dirige al pasillo 8- mmm... cómo se llaman? ... Stay... Stayfree, dónde están, POR UN DEMONIO NO LAS VEO! NI SIKIERA SE COMO ES SU COSO! ESE COSO, ESTE! LA ENVOLTURA!... uh... ya... cálmate, ármate de valor, yo se que es difícil preguntar esto... uh... ya, a las una, a las dos, y a las tres...

- ehh... este... se... señorita... dis... disculpe...- tartamudeaba mientras estaba atrás de una señorita que atendía en la tienda

- si?- decía mientras se daba vuelta y miraba a horo con los ojos muy abiertos.

- este... uh... me puede decir donde están... esto... las... uh... stay... stayf...

- las Stayfree?

- si- se sonroja a más no poder.

--la señorita le indica con la mano el lugar exacto donde estaban

- ah...- ve hacia arriba con cara de asombro

- quiere que se las alcance?- mientras le sonreía

-- afirma con la cabeza- por favor...

--la señorita se sube en unas pequeñita escalera y las alcanza- ouhhh, se me olvido de cuentas gotas? y diurnas o nocturnas?

- ehhhh...- agacha la cabeza muy rojo- este... nocturnas... cual es la go...ta... máxima?

- cuatro- toma un paquete de nocturnas, baja de las escaleritas- tome, aquí están- le extiende la mano con el producto y una sonrisa en el rostro

- gracias!- tira las toallitas en el carrito y comienza a apurarse

- SALUDEME A LA SEÑORITA PILIKA!- gritó la señorita cuando horo estaba apunto de doblar, horo paro y la mira, para luego seguir su recorrido.

O.U... mi no sabía que esa señorita conocía a mi hermanita... mientras que no salga un chico todo lacho mandándole saludos estamos bien... O YA TERMINÉ DE COMPRAR EN ESTA TIENDA!- se va a una caja registradora y saca los productos del carrito para ponerlo en el...- O.o qué cosas no?

- buenas tardes- decía horo al cajero mientras sonreía feliz de la vida

- mmm?- mira atentamente a horo- buenas tardes- sonrisa pepsodent (5)- me permite?

- claro!- el cajero empieza a pasar los productos por la caja

- eso es todo?- sonrisa marca pepsodent

- eh... si- se sonroja levemente

- bien... entonces es ... 113.000 dolares

- eh... ok- busca la targeta que estaba en su casaca y la pasan- listo

- que pase un buen día...- media sonrisa- disculpe pero, cómo se llama?

- eh... Horokeu, pero me dicen horo- un poco descorcentado responde al cajero- y usted?

- mmm... mi nombre es lo menos que importa- le guiña el ojo

- ah... ok, quepaseunbuendía- se da media vuelta, pesca los paquetes y se va rápidamente, todo sonrojado

T.T me miro como si me kisiera comer, mi tenene meio, o sea... estoy matando! xD... mmm, otra vez... qué iba a decir...? nu me acuerdo, ya filo, después me acordaré... mmm, qué tenía que hacer ahora...? eh... espera... yo se, yo se, no me digas, espera, si yo me acuerdo... era... era... ah, chinga tu madre, tenía que salir de aquí!...- sale de la tienda- qué otra cosa tenía que hacer, ah, si, tenía que comprar en la tienda del lado XD, cómo fue que no me acorde...? Porque siempre se te olvida hacer las cosas...Buen punto, O.O me contesto yo solo! TOT me van a mandar a un lokero, eh.. pero nadie tiene que saberlo... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! O.O mejor me apuro! n.ñU- entra en la otra tienda- eh... aqui tenia que comprar... algo... muy especial que se me acaba de olvidar!- mira la listita- O.O... TOT que no sean para mi! que no sea para mi! que sean para yoh, T.T que malo soy, TOT pero que no sean para mi...- se dirige al pasillo 13- uh... ya... cuatro pesas de 7 kilos- las toma y las coloca en el carrito- listo, dos sogas y cinco muñequeras... ¿Cinco? o.oUuu- toma las sogas y las muñequeras- ya que... - vuelve a mirar la lista- O.O esas cosas las venden! TT diez grilletes! T.T mis tubillituuuush!- deja los diez grilletes- guantes? O.o ocho? --Uuu me lleva- agrega los ocho guantes- listo! terminé- empuja el carrito hasta una de las cajas- O.oUu nn esta vacía!

- Buenassss- horo dice mientras sonríe a la cajera

- buenas tardes también para usted joven- responde el saludo la cajera muy amablemente- eso es todo lo que lleva- dijo con cierto asombro

- eh... si...- sonríe nerviosamente horo- eso es todo...

- va a necesitar mucha ayuda para llevar eso...- decía entre risas la cajera

- no! yo soy muy fuerte- analiza lo que dijo- se me escucho como un niñito pequeño verdad?

- si- riéndose- listo, ya está, es tan solo la mínima suma de...- bromeando con horo- 300.000 dolares, usted...

- eh... pago con tarjeta- le pasa la tarjeta

- listo- le entrega la tarjeta- que pase un lindo día! y salúdeme a su hermana!

- claro!- toma todas las cosas y para el asombro de la cajera, se puede todo- hasta pronto!

X.x kuii, pesa demasiado! pero yo soy fuerte...yo soy un terry... PODER TERRY! HUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ahora me siento mucho más fuerte... Terry... Terry... eh...? ese de ahi no es...- comienza a caminar lento- ACASO ES POSIBLE ESO!

* * *

Hatsu: paréntesis! He aquí el porque de ellos:

(1) lo poco que se puede despeinar a horo xxDDDD

(2) la acomodaba de tal manera que dijiera algo

(3) mi aburrí de poner "cervatillo" ahora es Cier

(4) pieza habitacion

(5) he quedado ciega! XD

Chocolana: y eso fue el fic nn... OH! CIERTO! NO VI! TOT TRAICION,

Hoshii: QUE LINDOS!- le da palmaditas a cho- no te preocupes mira- muestra la escena, Horo besaba a Ren

Chocolana: AY! QUE SWEET!- babea al igual que Hoshii

Horo: nn HOLA! YA LLEGAMOS!

Suero: AAAAHHH!- entra corriendo- YA LLEGARON!

Chocolana y Hoshii: O.O TENEMOS QUE OCULTAR ESTO! .- se ponen encima de la tele- nananananaa

Ren: u/ú cabeza de hielo! deja de sonreir!- horo lo toma por la cintura

Hoshii: nananana... hai Uuu

Horo: HOLAAAAA!- sonrie mega feliz

Suero: nn etto... hai

Ren: mmm... yo te conozco...- frunce el ceño, de pronto recuerda- oh... no... CHOCOLANA!- la mira

Chocolana: etto... yo... yo...- Ren quita a chocolana del frente y lo que ve lo deja con la boca abierta, era el y horo besandose

Ren: MALDITA CHOCOLANAAAAAAAAAA!

Suero: ups...

Horo: AY QUE LINDO ME VEO!- ve la pantalla, hoshii sonrie y deja andando el video

Chocolana: NO ES MI CULPA! TOT- corriendo, detras un furiosisimo Ren

Ren: MALDITA CHOCOLANA! TE VOY A MATAAAAR!- sacando su cuchilla

Hatsu: Bueee, y por mientras que mi mami corre para no ser asesinada por ren, contestare los reviews n.n!

_**Para Digital-Riku:**_

bueee, si, mi mami escribe asi! CIERTO QUE ES MUY CHISTOSA! XDDDD uy! W no ha seguido la historia de nuestros hijos TT que mala es... bue, esperamos que este capi te haya gustado y... eso! gracias!

**_Para Risa.Haradaa:_**

siii! mi mami siempre pone a pino todo hueko! XD "ay! o sea! se me cayo una neurona!" XDD mi mami se va a poner muy contenta cuando vea que la haz agregado a autores favoritos... WIIIIIIIIIII!- salta

**_Para Hoshii:_**

O.oUuu nn si, mi mami escribe taaan lindo! y taaaaan gracioso! XD si mi mami es muy chistosa XD y si -w- la memoria falla n.n eso! la pag se nos muere! TT nuuuu!

**_Para Amazona Verde:_**

Si . es kawai, es su estilo nn a mi me cuenta historias para dormir nn jijijiji O.o ojala te haya gustado nn

**_Para Kizna Kazeai:_**

MI MAMI NO ME QUIERE! NUNCA ME HA DEDICADO NINGUN CAPITULO! TOT QUE DESDICHADA SOY! MI MAMI NO ME QUIERE! O.o que tienen todos contra los poios? n.ñUuu bue, esperamos que te haya gustado!

**_Para DeRaNgEd Of YaOi:_**

Sip, sabiendo lo lokita que esta mi madre si... O.oUuu nani? nn mi mami va a estar feliz! . -la busca, no la encuentra- SHIII! MI TAMBIEN KERE CERVATILLO! OwOUuu yo creo, ¬¬ va a tener que haber o! Or-gia? I.I! O.o? n.nUuu bueno! chaus! esperamos que te haya gustado! Y DEJA REVIEW!

**_Para Cobain-Chan:_**

Mi mami ya actualizo nn O.O es mi abuelita! .? esperamos que le haya gustado! WIIIIIIII!

**_Para horitazoldick:_**

OwOUuu shi, ay! renny! o sea! amigui! XDD ay que hueka XD ia, ia nn OwOUuu le va a triturar las piernitas a mi mami I.I? eso le va a doler mucho nn! W mi mami no es maldita! es malita nn SHIII! Y YO GRABE TODO! MUAJAJAJAJAJA! SI! VIVA EL REN HORO!- salta- gracias por el review!

Hoshii: SI SE VEEEN TAAAAN LINDOS! AMO EL REN HORO!

Horo: YO TAMBIEN ME AMO! Y LE AMO!

Hatsu: que lindos!- salta

Chocolana: TOT REN! NO ES MI CULPA! EN SERIO! TOT!

Ren: MALDITA CHOCOLANA! COMO TE ABORREZCO!

Chocolana: HOSHII! TOT - hoshii sonrie- MALAAAA! TOT CUIDENCE TODOS! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI! Y DEJEN REVIEEEEEEWWWWWW!- sale corriendo del estudio mientras cierto chino le sigue persiguiendo para matarla

Ren: NO HUYAS COBARDEEEEEEEEEEEE!- se escucha a lo lejos

Horo: me daran una copia, verdad?- pregunta sonriente

Hoshii: claro nn! LO DEMAS COPIAS LAS VENDERMOS! MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

Suero: nn aioz!


End file.
